A Helping Hand
by Snapegirlkmf
Summary: Albus Severus Potter finds an injured magical gray mare while trick or treating. Can he help it heal? Can he convince his godfather and mentor Severus Snape to let him rescue an animal that appears to be a dark creature? Fourth in the All That Matters series, sequel to Birthday Treat. AU alternate of DH.
1. The Rescue

**A Helping Hand**

**Snapegirlkmf**

**1**

**The Rescue**

***fourth in the All That Matters series; written for lightnings pride as a birthday present***

_Isle of Wight_

_October 31__st__, 2017:_

_From the journal of Albus Severus Potter-aka Sev:_

It was the first Halloween I had ever spent away from my family. In Godric's Hollow, my brother and sister and cousins all went trick-or-treating together. First we did all the streets in the neighborhood, then we moved on to Diagon Alley, and finally to Hogsmeade. We always saved Hogsmeade for last, because we could go to Honeydukes. On Halloween, Honeydukes gave out samples of their new candy and it was usually awesome.

This year, though, would be different. I'd be going by myself, since I hadn't really had time to make any friends here. I almost considered asking my godfather if he could take me to Hogsmeade, but thought better of it. I didn't want to impose on him, and I knew that Halloween was difficult for him, since it was the day my grandparents were murdered. My godfather had been best friends with my grandma Lily and had loved her till the day she died. So this day wasn't one he cared to celebrate. In fact, after breakfast and our morning lesson, he had disappeared into his study and told me to not disturb him till suppertime. I asked if he would mind if I went trick-or-treating around the neighborhood in the afternoon, and he said to go ahead, to use my robes as a costume, and come home before five. He also said not to eat any sweets until he inspected them first. I agreed, then left, sensing he wished to be alone.

I read for a few hours, then made myself some lunch. I left a sandwich on a plate for Uncle Severus, in case he got hungry. Strangely enough, he hadn't assigned any homework for today, maybe he had been distracted. But I wasn't about to remind him. I felt kind of lonely and decided I might as well dress in my costume and put out a bowl of chocolate bars for any kids who were brave enough to venture up to the house, since I knew Uncle Severus would never answer the door. After leaving the bowl of Cadbury bars on the porch, with a sign that said "Take One" on it, I took my pillowcase and started off.

My black robes, which I wore everyday when I had lessons, didn't usually have a crest, but today I cast a small Illusion Charm and put a Slytherin patch on them, because that was the House I figured I'd have been Sorted into had I gone to Hogwarts.

Not many kids were out yet, it was a little early, but I didn't mind that. I went to all the houses closest to the Ivy Manse first. Then I headed down a street that twisted and wound about the hills. There were more farmhouses on this road, and from those I got a lot of homemade sweets—fudge, taffy, chocolate covered pretzels, toffee. My mum made taffy and I wondered if it tasted as good as hers. I was tempted to take a bite, but made myself stop. I knew why Uncle Sev had told me to wait until I got home to eat anything, because some people were sick and put drugs and poison in sweets and though I doubted anyone here was going to stoop that low, it was better if I didn't take chances. I didn't want to die at age ten.

As I was cresting a rise, this part of the road was deserted, I heard a strange sound—a loud whinny, like a horse would make in distress. Some of the farmers around here kept horses, maybe one had gotten out and was stuck somewhere. I walked quickly in the direction of the sound. As I grew closer, I could hear the poor beast wheezing, as if it were gasping for air.

I hurried, going around the hill on the right hand side, my sack of treats banging against my hip. When I slid to a stop, I saw it, a large gray shape lying on the ground. As I cautiously approached, I saw that it was a horse lying there, looking as if it were on its last legs. It looked pitifully thin but its eyes were open. They looked directly at me.

I gasped. This horse's eyes were an odd shade, like gold melted. Its coat was full of dirt and burrs but once I thought it might have been beautiful. It lifted its head slightly and made a soft groaning sound. Then I saw the tiny horns sticking out of the top of its head. "Whoa! You're a magic horse!" I exclaimed softly.

The mare, for I could now tell that clearly, bobbed her head as if agreeing with me. I didn't know what sort of magical horse it was, she didn't look like anything I'd read about in Newt Scamander's _Fantastic Beasts_, but I did know that she looked to be at death's door. I walked carefully around her, staying out of reach of her hooves and teeth. She didn't look strong enough to hurt me, but one never knows. I couldn't see any injuries on her, but then I saw how bent her left foreleg was. "Oh. You've hurt your leg. It's either sprained or broken."

Again the mare bobbed her head and snorted, as if to say, _Obviously, boy, otherwise I'd not be lying here._

I studied her thoughtfully. I knew that most people would have written her off as a lost cause and just gone on their way. Either that or put her down. But I couldn't do that. I loved animals and couldn't bear to see one suffering. And though she appeared half dead, there was something in those eyes . . . intelligence and determination . . . and I knew that if given half a chance, she would try to live. This one was a fighter.

"I wish Hagrid were here," I said to her, conversationally. "He'd know how to help you. But, since he isn't, I guess it's up to me." I looked about for any kind of long sticks that I could splint the leg with.

Since I wasn't sure if it was broken or not, I figured splints couldn't hurt. But there was nothing. I also had nothing to wrap it with, unless I ripped apart my robe, and Uncle Sev would have my head if I did that. So, there was nothing for it but to go back home and get the things I needed and bring back a healing text as well. There was a Magical Creatures text in my godfather's library, I was almost certain it would tell me what I needed to know.

"Listen," I said to the mare, going close to her head and speaking nearly into her ear. "I don't have the supplies I need to fix your leg, or know the correct way to do it. So I need to go home, okay? I'll be back as quick as I can and . . . I'll cast a Notice Me Not charm on you before I leave. That'll keep you safe."

I drew my wand, it was rowan with a dragon heartstring core, a good wand for protection against dark magic and healing, and I cast the simple charm my uncle taught me. Unlike Hogwarts, I could use magic outside of class, so long as there was a valid reason. This sure qualified.

As the magic settled over the mare she quivered. "Shhh. Easy, girl. I'll be back soon." I reassured her. I knelt and gave her a quick pat on the cheek. Her coat felt soft and silky, despite its appearance.

Then I rose and started to run back the way I'd come. It was only three o'clock, I still had two hours before curfew.

By the time I got back to the Ivy Manse I was gasping and coughing for breath, I didn't think I'd ever run so fast or so far in my life. When I entered the house, all was quiet, just as it had been when I'd left. I went into the large kitchen for a drink and saw the plate with the sandwich was empty. So Uncle Sev had come out and eaten. After drinking some water slowly, I didn't want to puke, I'd seen that happen to Jamie once, I crept into the big library.

The lights came on and I went to the stand in the middle of the room. The stand was meant to hold large spellbooks and it was also like a card catalogue. I placed my hands atop the scrolled ledge and said, "Category—Magical Creatures; non-fiction; medical treatment." You had to state exactly what you were looking for, and then the stand would search it out for you.

I waited as the stand sent out a golden ribbon of energy.

Three minutes later it returned with a large text called _Scamander's Veterinary Handbook Anatomy and Treatments for Most Injuries and Illnesses_. "Thank you," I told the library before paging through the table of contents. I found a section called Equine Ailments and Treatments and flipped through it. I found a section with leg injuries and studied it. It showed how to dose a horse for pain and how to set or wrap an injured leg. I copied the page with another handy little charm Uncle Sev had shown me. Then I paged through the kinds of magical equines, just to see if I could identify the mare. Nothing . . . nothing . . . nothing . . . wait! Here she was . . . My jaw dropped.

I had found a nightmare.

I stared at the picture of the horse in the book. It said nightmares were usually black and had red eyes. They often rode with the Wild Hunt and were harbingers of death and lived to cause fear to humans. They were rumored to be evil and serve the devil and sent bad dreams to wizards. They supposedly fed off the souls of humans.

I felt my heart start to beat crazily. I looked at the picture again. It did look very like the horse I had found, except . . . she was the wrong color and her eyes were not red or burning with hellfire. She was also out during the day, which the book said was not possible for nightmares. Maybe that's why she was so weak? I bit my lip. What should I do? I wanted to help her, but what if she decided to kill me and suck out my soul? I knew dark creatures wouldn't hesitate to do so, even if their life had been saved by a human.

But I hadn't gotten the feeling that the mare was evil. Uncle Severus had taught me how to recognize dark auras and the mare hadn't made me shiver with icy cold or feel sick or frightened, as a dark aura would have. Could this be a different kind of creature? One that only _looked_ like a nightmare? Should I risk it?

I pictured again the mare in my mind, lying helpless and hurting on the cold ground. Who knew how long she had been there, suffering? In the end I knew I couldn't leave her there to die alone. It would be cruel. So I gathered up the things I needed to splint the leg and I took a Pain Reliever from the bathroom cabinet along with a basin and filled a jug with some water. I found some rope coiled in the lab and took that too, thinking I could make a kind of halter for her.

I emptied out my treats into a bowl and left them on the table and stuffed everything into the pillow case. I glanced at the clock. Three thirty. Then I returned to the mare.

She was lying where I'd left her, and I could see her struggling for breath. I paused beside her and whispered, "I don't know what you are—nightmare or something else, but I want to help you. I think you can understand me, so I want you to promise that you won't try and hurt or kill me if I save your life. You're in a bad way, horse, and you'll die unless I help you. I'll help you gladly, but not if you're going to turn on me. Understand?"

I knelt and looked into the mare's eyes.

The eyes are the windows of the soul, my dad told me.

I stared into the molten gold depths, and as I did so, I saw resignation and fear, the mare knew as well as I did her life was slowly draining away. But I did not see hatred or maliciousness. This close to her, I would have sensed something. I drew my wand and tapped her on the forehead. Rowan was a guardian wood and anathema to creatures of the night. If she had been of the dark, it would have sparked and burned her. But it didn't even react.

That decided it.

I pulled out the basin, the potion, and the jug of water. I mixed the potion and water together and pushed the basin under her nose. "Drink that. It might taste funny, but it'll help you."

The mare groaned as she half rolled upright, managing to dip her head into the basin and drink. She blew and shook her head at the first swallow.

"I know, it's gross. I hate taking Pain Relievers myself. But you need to, otherwise when I splint your leg it'll hurt like nobody's business and I don't want you kicking or biting me."

The mare looked at me, her upper lip curled slightly. Then she sighed and drank the rest of the potion laced water down.

I removed the basin and put it back in the pillowcase. "All right. I'll give that a minute or two to work and then I'll try and splint that leg."

I took out the page of the book and re-read the instructions. I set out the green sticks and bandage. By the time I had finished, the mare had put her head back down and looked as if she were dozing. That seemed like a good sign.

I moved over to her injured leg, sitting off to the side just in case she lashed out. Then I took two deep breaths and placed my hands on the leg. I could feel that it was swollen, hot, and fractured. I grasped the upper and lower halves and whispered a prayer to Merlin. "Ready? On three. One . . . two . . . three!"

I pulled the leg straight and heard something snap.

The mare neighed but didn't kick or bite me.

"Sorry, girl. Sorry." I said, wincing. I quickly placed the sticks on either side and wrapped the leg as best I could, not too tight or too loose. I used a Sticking Charm to keep the bandage on. There! I had done what I could.

Now what? She was still injured and in need of shelter. Did I dare bring her home with me? The Ivy Manse grounds were large, there was a large shed in the back, mostly filled with gardening tools and fertilizer. Could I keep the mare in there? What would I tell Uncle Severus?

I sighed. I'd cross that bridge when I came to it. Right now I would try and get her home.

I made two loops with the rope, a makeshift halter, and slid it over her head. It wasn't a very good one, she could slip free if she chose, but it was the best I knew how to do.

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

I glanced up at the sky. It was going to rain. Blast!

I knelt and patted her cheek. "Hey! Hey, girl! Wake up! We have to get home, it's going to rain. Come on, girl! Get up!"

She remained where she was. I whistled sharply. "Come on! Wake up!"

Her ears swiveled, then she opened one eye.

"Come on, pretty thing! Get up! Before we get soaked." I coaxed, clicking my tongue at her.

She whickered, then rolled over till she was lying with her front legs sprawled in front of her. I tugged on the halter. "Good girl! Now get up, so I can take you home."

She remained looking at me for a few moments, then heaving another sigh, she climbed awkwardly to her feet.

I smiled at her. "That was great! Okay, follow me." I tugged on the halter again and started walking.

She took one stumbling step after another, but she followed.

I wanted to run down the road, but knew she could never keep up with me. The charm was still working so no Muggle could see her, and I walked as quickly as I could, hoping to get home before the storm broke. Funny, but the forecast hadn't called for rain.

Halfway home, the sky grew dark and threatening.

"Aw, hells!" I groaned. We would never make it home at this pace. I took off my cloak and draped it over her back, it would keep her from getting soaked.

Right after I did that, the sky opened up and rain pelted down.

Bowing my head against the cold rain and the accompanying wind, I continued down the road.

The rain made the road, which was part gravel and dirt, muddy and slippery and it took me forever to get back home. I could barely see my hand in front of my face, I was soaked, muddy, and freezing.

By the time I stumbled to a halt on the front lawn, my teeth were chattering and I was sure I would never be warm again. I felt the mare snort and her warm breath on my shoulder. I wiped the water from my eyes and looked up.

There on the porch was my godfather, and he was glaring at me. He did _not_ look pleased.

I gulped. Then I gave him a tentative smile. I felt like my brother Jamie, caught out in some mischief. "Uh, hi, Uncle Severus."

He crossed his arms over his chest and said sternly, "Albus Severus Potter, where in Merlin's name _have_ you been? It's six o'clock and thundering and lightning! I was worried sick thinking you were lost or . . . dead in a ditch or kidnapped!"

I hung my head. "Sorry, sir," I mumbled. "I tried to get home as soon as I could but she couldn't go that fast."

Lightining flashed and there was a crack of thunder.

The mare jumped and whinnied in fear.

It was then that my godfather saw what I had brought home with me, until then he hadn't seen her through the sheeting rain, dark, and the charm upon her. His eyes widened and he said, very softly, "And just what is _that_ doing here? This isn't a farm and I'm not Old MacDonald, young man!"

I looked up at him pleadingly, my hair was dripping water in my eyes. "It's a mare, sir. She's hurt, her leg is broken and I just . . . she's magical, Uncle Severus, I couldn't leave her out there. I splinted the leg and I thought . . . we could put her in the garden shed. Just for tonight. Please?"

"Who do you think I am, Hagrid?" he grumbled. I thought for sure he was going to say no. But instead he muttered something that sounded like, "You're getting soft in your old age, Snape." Then he came down the steps and said, "Fine. But only for tonight. I am not James Herriot."

"You read those books too?" I exclaimed. I had loved those books and read them over and over after buyig them from a Muggle bookshop.

"Of course I did. They were required reading when I attended primary school. I grew up in Yorkshire," he said impatiently.

He led the way to the shed, lighting up his wand as he did so.

The shed was musty but dry. He moved all the equipment out of the way and Transfigured some old blankets into straw. I took my cloak off her, it was dripping wet, and watched as he cast a Drying Charm on her.

I dragged two large buckets from a corner, and he filled one with water and one with oats and placed it before her. I sent a glowing ball of wizard light into a corner of the shed and then said, "She looks comfortable now, Uncle Severus. Thanks."

He snorted. "Humph! Let's get inside, before you catch your death."

We shut the door of the shed and I let my godfather shepherd me up the stairs and into the house. I was shivering violently now, chilled to the bone, and I began to cough. I wondered how much trouble I was in. From the expression on my teacher's face I was in for it.

**A/N: Well, what will Severus do now? **

**James Herriot is the author of the series All Creatures Great and Small, about a Yorkshire vet.**

8


	2. Scoldings and Sickness

**2**

**Scoldings and Sickness**

I stood dripping on the kitchen floor, puddles gathering about my feet, before Uncle Severus lifted his wand and cast another Drying Charm on me. My clothes steamed and then dried in an instant, even my trainers. But I still felt frozen and was shivering. The floor dried and I wrapped my arms around myself to still my shivering. Then I slowly lifted my gaze and met his eyes.

Dad had once described Uncle Severus in a temper, saying the man had eyes like chips of obsidian ice, dark and cold, that could freeze you in your tracks. That was true, but to me his eyes were like black lightning, all flash and fire. I knew I deserved that hot fury, because I should have been smart and left a note, explaining what I was doing. Only in my rush to save the mare, I'd forgotten my common sense. I'd scared him, and he covered the fear with his temper, like my mum often did. Dad said she usually preferred to storm than cry, and I suspected my godfather was similar.

"Well?" he demanded blackly, a scowl dominating his face, arms crossed. "What have you to say for yourself, young man?"

I opened my mouth, then coughed suddenly. Finally I managed to get myself under control. "I'm sorry I scared you, sir. I should have left a note or something."

"No, you should have come and talked to me after you found the horse. Why didn't you? I knew you had come home, because the Halloween treats were on the table." He indicated the bowl I had placed there earlier. "I assumed you were here, but taking a nap in your room. It wasn't until I started to make dinner than I realized you were nowhere to be found. Do you have any idea how frantic I was when I realized you were missing, Albus Severus?"

I could guess at it. I knew I was in big trouble when he used my full name too. My parents only did that when we were in serious trouble—like getting our broom taken away or in my case, my potions kit and cauldron, or getting a spanking with Mum's spoon. I hadn't gotten spanked since I was five or six, for trying to brew a potion by myself and nearly setting the house on fire. I think I actually _had_ caused a little fire, but my dad had put it out. Afterwards, he'd impressed upon my bottom quite firmly that I was never ever to play with my cauldron without adult supervision. I never did again. Unlike my brother, who needed reminders from time to time _not_ to do something, I learned my lesson the first time.

I peered up at my godfather and wondered if I'd be getting scolded and grounded or something else. I knew he had full authority over me as my Master, and while the codes didn't allow him to abuse me, they did allow reasonable punishments, and a spanking wasn't out of the realm of possibility. Still, he'd never struck me before. Then again, I'd never behaved so stupidly before. I knew the last question was a rhetorical one, so I didn't answer it.

Instead I answered the first one. "I . . . I didn't want to disturb you. I know you . . . uh . . . don't care for Halloween and I . . . thought I could help the mare on my own."

My master sighed. "A typical Potter. Always rushing into a situation without considering the cost beforehand. Sometimes, Sev, you remind me very much of your father. He was famous for doing that very thing."

"But Dad saved people," I reminded him.

"True, but he also put his life in danger. Too many times to count. It made it terribly difficult to keep him safe. He rescued people, you recue animals, and both of you cause me to have heart failure. That horse, injured as it was, could have kicked your lights out, boy. Bitten your hand or arm to the bone-an animal in pain doesn't care who it bites. Don't you realize that?"

"I . . . well . . . I thought about it, but I was careful not to get too close."

"But not careful enough to come and tell me what was going on." He frowned impatiently.

And that was what really was bothering him, I sensed. That I hadn't confided in him. Now I felt bad, because he had told me often enough that if I had a problem to talk it over with him. Only I hadn't. I'd ignored him to run off and play hero. "I just . . . was afraid you might . . . decide she was too badly hurt to save and put her down." I admitted. That was the truth, but it wasn't the whole truth. I bit my lip, trying to decide if I should admit my fear that I thought the mare might be evil.

"Even if I did decide that, I would have given you fair warning, Sev. Sometimes when an animal is suffering with no hope of recovery, that option is merciful and kind," he replied evenly. Then his eyes narrowed and he asked pointedly. "Was that the only reason?"

"No," I whispered. I knew better than to even attempt to lie to him. Dad always said he knew exactly when someone was lying and always called them on it. Plus, I'd been taught that lying was shameful and it would only get me in more trouble.

He raised an eyebrow wordlessly.

"I . . . looked up how to treat her leg in a veterinary textbook and I wanted to know what kind of horse she was so . . . I looked that up too and the book had a picture of a nightmare that looked sort of the same, only different . . ." I quickly detailed the differences and told him about how the mare had no dark aura that I could sense and my wand didn't react to her either.

The lightning was back in his eyes. "So . . . you thought yourself competent enough to determine a dark creature's aura after a mere ten months of study? Merlin's teeth, boy! Half my life has been spent identifying dark creatures and even _I_ would have hesitated to trust such a creature. Some dark creatures can mask their auras, making easier to trap the unwary and foolish. They live to trick and devour innocents like you. You could have been lying there with your soul sucked out had that horse been what you feared, and then what? All of your potential, all of your life—_wasted _because you thought you could detect dark auras and didn't think to ask me for help. Where are your brains, boy?"

I sniffled sharply. I hated being yelled at, and while my godfather wasn't precisely yelling—he hadn't raised his voice, but was growling sharply—his disapproval made me cringe and my eyes glisten with tears. I struggled not to cry. "But you taught me the spell . . ."

"I taught you a generalized charm that would warn you of dark auras on objects and certain obvious creatures," my teacher cut in. "That does _not_ make you an expert on detecting dark magic, anymore than a Disarming Charm makes you an expert in dueling. Merlin grant me patience!"

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"By _asking_," he snapped.

He would have gone on further but all of a sudden I started coughing and couldn't stop. I coughed so long and hard I feared I would cough up a lung. Then arms were around me, supporting me, and I found myself pressed up against a familiar black robe smelling of marjoram, mint, and other spices. I tried to apologize again but he hushed me. "You need to go and take a hot bath or shower, drink a vial of PepperUp potion, and go to sleep. We'll continue this discussion tomorrow."

I stared at him. "I'm not in trouble?"

"You are but we'll talk about it tomorrow. You need sleep; my consequences can wait. Now upstairs with you, Sev." He handed me a cloth to wipe my face, then he turned me about and sent me off towards the bath with a rather firm swat to my backside. It didn't really hurt, but I took it as a warning.

I spent twenty minutes soaking in the hot water with honey and vanilla scented bubbles up to my chin. I nearly fell asleep in there it felt so good. But Uncle Severus came and tapped on the door, asking if I was all right, and I made myself get out. After I'd pulled on pajamas, I went into my room, where a vial of PepperUp was sitting on the nightstand along with a glass of ice water. PepperUp was the least vile tasting of all the healing potions, but I could still use a glass of water to wash down the overly sweet cherry taste.

I sat on my bed and gulped the potion, then the water, then I got into bed. My chest felt a little heavy, and I could hear the crackle and boom of the thunderstorm outside. I was glad I had rescued the mare, even if I did get in trouble for not using my head. I hoped she wasn't too frightened alone in the shed. But at least she was warm and dry and her leg was splinted. I wondered if Bone Mend would work on animals. I started to drift off to sleep when I felt a cool hand on my head.

"Uncle Sev?"

"Yes, child?"

"I'm sorry I was an idiot."

"You aren't, we all make mistakes, the trick is to learn from them. Go to sleep, Sev."

"I'm trying." I was tired, but for some reason couldn't fall asleep. I turned over on my stomach, sighing.

Next thing I knew a large hand was gently rubbing my back and shoulders. I fell asleep still wondering what my punishment would be. Little did I know I'd be waiting a long time for it.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

Sometime during the night I woke up terribly thirsty and hot. My head ached a little, my chest hurt and my throat felt scratchy. I began coughing as soon as I lifted my head from the pillow, deep wracking coughs that hurt my chest. I tried to muffle them because I didn't want to wake my godfather, but it was useless. Uncle Severus was a very light sleeper and he came in the room as soon as he heard me.

"Sev, you need another dose of PepperUp," he began, coming over and feeling my forehead. "Child, you're burning up." He pulled his wand and cast something, then muttered, "As I thought, you have a touch of bronchitis. Sit up, you need to get the congestion out of your lungs."

He helped me sit up, I felt awful. "M'thirsty and hot," I whined, I couldn't help it.

"I know. Give me a minute, lad." He Summoned some potions. "Here, take the Fever Reducer first."

I swallowed obediently. Then I sipped cool water while he exchanged my flannel pajamas for a lighter T-shirt, leaving me in that and my boxers. I drank all the water and he helped me to the loo. I quickly used the toilet, afterwards he rubbed me down with a cool washcloth. Then it was back to bed where I took more disgusting tasting potions, like a Cough Elixir.

That was the worst, not only did it taste horrible, it made me cough all the mucus out. It hurt my chest and made my throat raw. I sat on the edge of the bed with a bin between my knees and spat up mucus for what felt like forever. Uncle Severus sat next to me and put an arm about me, holding me up.

"It's getting worse," I groaned as another spasm came.

"It might seem like it, but you need to get all of the fluid out of you, lad, otherwise this will turn into pneumonia." He rubbed my back.

"It hurts," I panted afterwards.

"I know it does. But once the congestion is gone, you'll feel better."

He gave me two teaspoons of honey and a Sleeping Draught.

I remember my head hitting the pillow and then it was like a dream, all fuzzy and blurry.

I was sick as a dog for four days.

I was freezing and on fire, aching and gasping. I coughed until I hurt, was given strange potions to inhale and was out of my head half the time. I was told later that I tried several times to get out of bed, babbling about the mare, how I needed to feed her and care for her.

But my godfather kept me where I belonged, sometimes by threatening to Stick me to the mattress and other times by simply holding me down till I quit fighting him. I can recall patchily hearing his soft silky voice. "Sev, relax. The mare is fine, I'm looking after her. She's mending, now sleep."

I slept, but my dreams were dark things, where I ran and ran dragging the mare behind me while some black beast with huge fangs and burning red eyes chased me, trying to kill me. I could feel its hot breath on the backs of my legs and I screamed in terror because I couldn't escape and it was going to devour me.

But each time I woke whimpering and sobbing, Uncle Severus was there to hold me and comfort me and let me cry all over him, even though I was almost eleven and shouldn't be crying over stupid nightmares.

"It's all right, Sevvy. I'm here, nothing is going to get you. Shhh." He would whisper and give me sips of a cool drink and soon I fell asleep again into a gray world without monsters.

On the fourth day I woke and for the first time my head was clear and I could breathe right. I was bursting, so I got out of bed and used the loo. I had just returned to the bed when my uncle came in. "Your fever's broken," he declared after running a diagnostic on me. "Are you feeling a little better?"

"Yes." My voice sound slightly hoarse.

"Well enough to eat something?"

I nodded. Later I learned he had been feeding me broth infused with a Nutrient Draft while I was out of my head. "What time is it?"

"It's eight o'clock in the morning. You've been sick for four days."

"I was? But . . . what about the mare?"

He rolled his eyes. "The mare is fine, Sev, and eating her head off in the shed."

I heaved a sigh of relief. "Then you think she'll get better? And she's not . . . evil?"

"Her leg is mending, I've cast a healing charm on her and given her a Magic Replenishing potion as well as Pain Relievers. Right now she seems content to stay inside the shed. I am not certain just what sort of magical equine she is, but she is not a nightmare and there is no taint of darkness on her."

I smiled then. "Can she stay, Uncle Severus? I promise as soon as I'm better I'll take care of her."

"We'll see," he said. "I shall attempt to do some research, I believe she may be a half-breed of some sort."

"Like half a nightmare or something?"

"Yes. Now then, let me get some breakfast for you." He rose then and went down to the kitchen.

In about five minutes he was back with a tray. It contained two pieces of toast lightly buttered, a banana, a glass of milk, tea with honey and lemon, and a piece of ham. He set it before me and encouraged me to eat as much as I could.

"What about you?" I asked. I hated eating in front of people.

My teacher waved his wand and another tray floated in, with a plate containing what my dad calls eggs Benedict, coffee, and a small fruit cup.

We ate, and I was ravenous. I ate everything on my tray.

"Good, your appetite's returned," my godfather said, sounding pleased. He then gave me a vial of a Decongestion Draft. "Drink that."

I did. Then I asked, "Sir, am I still in trouble?"

Uncle Severus set down his fork and said, "Originally, I had intended to ground you for the weekend and have you do your own research on the mare and also other types of fiends. However, your illness punished you more effectively than I ever could, so I shall not add to it this time. But—" he raised a finger, "—if you ever do something so foolish again, child, I will ban you from brewing for a week and perhaps even spank you. I spoke with your father, and he has told me to punish you as he has done, if necessary."

"Yes, sir. I'll behave," I said sincerely. "Does . . . Dad know about the mare?"

"Not yet. I think you should be the one to inform your father about her, once we figure out what species she belongs to." He picked up his fork and resumed eating.

"I will, Uncle Sev. Do I have to stay in bed today? Or can I come to the library and help research?" I was tired, but not up to staying in bed all day.

"You may come for an hour or so. But you still need sleep to recover," he said.

I spent the rest of the morning in the library, reading books on magical creatures. But I found nothing describing my mare. I kept yawning and dozing off though, so I wasn't at my best.

When my professor noticed, he sent me to bed and I slept several hours. I woke, felt much better, ate some soup and toast for lunch, and then I begged my godfather to take me out to the shed so I could see my horse. "Please? Just for a minute? I won't stay very long, I just want to see her—see if she remembers me."

He eyed me resignedly. "I suppose if I refuse you will do something insane, like try and sneak outside and see her anyway. Very well. Bundle up warmly and you can see the infernal animal for ten minutes."

"Thanks, Uncle Sev!" I grinned at him. This was as good as brewing a new potion.

I dressed in my jeans and warm angora jumper and put on my coat. But I soon discovered I was very weak and could barely walk down the hallway. So Uncle Sev carried me, wrapped in a blanket. The cold air stung my throat and I coughed a little, but smothered it behind my hand.

The garden shed was warm and smelled pleasantly of hay and oats and horse. The mare was standing with her head up, leaning on three legs. She looked much better than she had after coming here. Her coat was sleek and the color of blue gray smoke. Her small horns, rather like a stag's, were a grayish blue shade, they were about two inches long. She appeared to be more alert, her golden eyes fixing on me and my godfather. As we drew closer, I saw that her mane and tail were clean and shiny.

I looked up at my teacher. "You groomed her?"

"Do you see anyone else here willing to take care of a magical horse?" he asked, somewhat testily. "Her coat was a mess, it needed tending."

I knew then that he liked the mare, otherwise he would have never taken as good care of her as he had. But of course he'd never admit it. "Hey, girl. Remember me?" I asked her, holding out my palm.

She dipped her shapely head and snorted into my hand, her breath warm as a summer's day. Our eyes met again and she gave a sort of whinny. Tentatively, I stroked her nose.

She tossed her head a little, then she nudged me.

"I think . . . she likes me," I said excitedly.

"And why wouldn't she? You saved her life."

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" There was a lump in my throat.

"Yes, she's very well put together. Nice conformation. Was she an ordinary horse, I would say she would make a good steeplechaser."

The mare bobbed her head, as if agreeing with us.

Her whiskers tickled my hand. "I wish I had a treat for you," I said wistfully.

"Here."

I turned and saw a carrot and two sugar lumps on my godfather's outstretched hand.

He caught my look of astonishment, and said, "I need a bribe when I'm checking the bandage."

I ducked my head to hide my smirk. Bribe indeed! He really liked her. I took the carrot and sugar and offered them to her.

She took the treat so gently I barely felt her. I thrilled to her acceptance of me and my godfather. I reached up and stroked my hand gently down her neck. Her coat was like watered silk. I could have stayed here next to her all day.

But then I felt my nose twitch and I covered my mouth with my hand before I started coughing and startled her. I turned away, feeling my chest heave.

My godfather picked me up and said, "Enough for now. You can come and see her later. You're still recovering."

I peered over his shoulder at the glorious creature I had rescued, a lovely thing of mist and shadow, flesh and bone, mysterious and wild. "Goodbye . . . Phantom," I called, waving.

Uncle Severus shut the door and latched it. He looked down at me and said, bemused, "Phantom? You've named her already?"

"Well . . . I found her on Halloween and she's the color of mist and moonlight, and she seems unreal, with her horns and all, so . . . I figured Phantom was a good name for her. Don't you agree?"

"She isn't mine to name, but . . . yes, the name fits her." He climbed the stairs to the porch and went back into the house.

He set me down on the couch in the sitting room with the fire roaring. His calico cat, Grace came and curled up in my lap, purring softly. I slept a little, but when I woke up there was a letter from my mum and dad for me.

They asked how I was feeling and hoped I was better. Mum sent me her love and a new scarf. Dad scolded me a little about finding trouble, and told me to behave unless I wanted to see a not so nice side of Severus Snape. Lily had sent me some chocolate frogs and peppermint toads as a get well gift along with a card she had made. I love my little sister, she always knows how to cheer me up. I couldn't wait to tell her about Phantom. If only I could find out what she was!

Dad reminded me that if I ever needed anything, I just had to ask. I needed a book on magical creatures that detailed half-breeds. I picked up my quill and wrote. I asked my father if he could find a book like that, maybe the Hogwarts library had one, and Hagrid was the one to ask about it.

I sent it off with Mum's owl and hoped something would turn up. All I could do now was wait.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this part. Thanks for all your support and reviews! I really appreciate it.**


	3. Defining Phantom

**3**

**Defining Phantom**

_Two days later:_

I was finally over my bout with bronchitis, thank Merlin and all the saints. No more disgusting Decongestion Drafts, but my master had put me on an Immunity Booster Solution, to help my immune system get stronger and repel infection. He had me drink it after breakfast and I detested it. But I quickly learned that no student bucked Severus Snape when he told you to take a potion. When I whined about taking the Immunity Solution, he asked if I enjoyed being sick. I shook my head no. Then he pointed to the vial and told me to drink it or else I could remain at the table until I did as I was told. I tried to get up and found I was quite firmly Stuck to my chair. "Uncle Se-e-v!" I cried, shocked. He just Looked at me. Sighing, I drank the nasty thing. "You're mean," I groused.

He rolled his eyes and cancelled the charm. "It's for your own good. Next time don't argue."

I suppose he had a point. Not that I was happy about it, but it was better than getting bronchitis again. "You do that to all your students?" I inquired, somewhat snippily.

"Only those who test me," he replied evenly.

That got me wondering if he'd ever done that to my dad or his friends. Dad had freely admitted to me that he'd driven his potions professor up a wall when he was in school. "Was my dad one of those?"

Uncle Sev snorted. "He tested me beyond all tolerance, but since he was not in my House, I had less control over his behavior than I would have liked."

"He said he drove you crazy."

Severus nodded. "That is an understatement. I was his invisible protector, for the most part, and never have I seen a student so reckless and prone to rule breaking in my life, unless it was your grandfather. And even he didn't routinely risk his neck like your father."

"But he was a rotten bully," I said softly, knowing full well that I spoke the truth. My grandfather's favorite target had been the man sitting before me.

"Who told you that?"

"Mum did," I answered. Actually, she had been lecturing Jamie on hurting people with his pranks and I happened to overhear it.

"She was correct."

"So . . . how much trouble did my dad get into at school?" I queried curiously.

"Too much," my godfather scowled. "And not nearly enough, by my standards. The Headmaster often let things slide."

"Like what?"

"Like that incident with the flying Ford Anglia of your grandfather Weasley's."

"I know about that one! Gram told me and Lily. At first I thought it was kind of funny. Till I thought about them crashing and Muggles crashing too from seeing them."

"Yes. Not to mention exposing magic to Muggles as well," my teacher reminded me. "They should have been punished much more severely than they were."

I knew that both Dad and Uncle Ron had gotten a detention from McGonagall and my uncle had gotten a Howler. "What would you have done?"

"Put them on behavioral probation," my godfather responded immediately. "And given them a week's worth of detention besides. Which would have included reading up on repercussions of breaking the Statute of Secrecy. And giving alternatives to getting to school."

"They could have owled the Headmaster," I offered. "Or waited till my grandparents came back through the barrier."

"Both good alternatives."

"It's common sense," I shrugged.

"Something which your father and uncle often lacked."

"Yeah, I guess so," I said with a smirk. Listening to those old tales sometimes made me giggle, because a lot of the time I thought _What were they THINKING?_ "What else did my dad and uncle do?"

"Much they shouldn't have," Uncle Sev answered. "Don't get any ideas, Sev. I'm telling you these incidents as cautionary tales, not to encourage you to follow in their footsteps."

"I know. I'd never do half that stuff, it was insane!" I snickered. "Only Jamie would be nuts enough to try it." My mum always said Jamie had inherited the Potter troublemaker gene. And the Weasley one too.

"I am glad to hear that, Sev. You take after your grandmother Lily. Now, there was one occasion when your father was not permitted out of the castle, but he used his Invisibility Cloak to sneak out a secret passage to go to Hogsmeade . . ."

I listened, rapt, to my godfather's recounting of my dad's naughty schooldays, some of which I'd heard before, but other things which had been left out of the tales of the "good old days". Some of the stories made me shake my head and wonder how anyone could be so . . . stupid. I mean, a known escaped mass murderer was searching for you, Dad, and you decide it was a good time to sneak around in the middle of the night. Merlin's pants! It was amazing he and Uncle Ron had survived to seventeen.

Finally, Uncle Severus said it was time to go out and see to my horse, she was probably hungry. I jumped up and nearly ran out the door without shoes on. Until my godfather sent my shoes after me. They bumped the backs of my knees, making me stop and look down. "Oh." I muttered, blushing. Then I put my trainers on and tied them.

Once I had reached the makeshift stable, I petted my mare and walked her out of the shed, tying her onto a hitching post Uncle Sev had put in three days ago. I gave her some hay and water to drink while I cleaned out her stall. That didn't take too long, and I dumped the manure into the compost pile. Later we'd use it to fertilize the garden.

After spreading down a fresh bed of straw, which Uncle Sev had bought at the Feed and Grain shop in town, along with oats and alfalfa, I grabbed the brush and curry comb and went out to groom Phantom.

The mare seemed to enjoy the attention, making small contented whickering sounds as I ran the brush down her sides and through her thick mane and tail. She turned her head as I was grooming her mane and nibbled the back of my head, poking me gently with her horns.

"Hey!" I mock-scolded, "Quit chewing on me, I'm not a hay bale." I turned and gently scratched her between her horns. That seemed to be a spot where she grew itchy, for she rubbed hard against my fingers, telling me to scratch harder. So I did.

She grunted with pleasure, shoving her muzzle against my chest.

Soon I was surrounded by a blizzard of horse hair, and I sneezed when some tickled my nose. She shook her head and blew at me. "I can't help it. Your hair . . . it tickles me and makes me sneeze."

Her gold eyes met my green ones, and I swear she understood every word I spoke to her. There was intelligence in them that went beyond that of a mere animal, even if she couldn't speak directly to me. I ran my palm down her flank, it was smooth as silk. "There! Now you're all silky. Like that?"

Phantom snorted and bobbed her head yes. I put the comb and brush away, then was about to untie her and walk a little with her about the garden, Uncle Sev had said it was good for me to exercise with her, when she gave a low whinny.

I looked toward where she did and saw to my great surprise, my dad dismounting from his broom. "Dad? What're you doing here?"

"Hello, Sev!" he called, waving. "What's the matter? I'm not allowed to visit my son?"

"No, but . . . I just thought you'd send a letter back." I said, laying a comforting hand on Phantom.

"I figured I might as well drop by and see how you were doing and meet this mystery horse," he answered, walking towards me. He was wearing casual jeans and a button down shirt in white and green. He eyed Phantom like he would a new broom model, keenly.

I gently stroked Phantom's neck. "Easy there, girl. This is my dad. He won't hurt you."

Phantom breathed out sharply and lowered her head a little. She was plainly wary of strangers and her whole body stiffened.

While I spoke to her soothingly, I tossed a carrot at my dad. "Dad, catch!"

He caught the carrot neatly.

"She likes treats. If you give that to her, she might feel more comfortable around you." I explained.

"Oh, all right." He stopped within a foot of her and held out the carrot on his palm. "Here, girl. Have some of this."

Phantom eyed him suspiciously for a moment, then lowered her head to lip the treat from his hand.

"See? I'm not so bad," Dad crooned. "What do you call her again?"

"Her name's Phantom," I told him. "'Cause she's sort of like a ghost horse."

"That's a good name, Sev," He let her smell his hand.

"Did you find out what she is?"

My curiosity was eating m alive.

Dad nodded. "I did. Hagrid helped me some."

"Well? What is she? Don't keep me in suspense."

Dad grinned. "I would have thought Severus would have taught you patience along with potions."

"I've tried, but he's nearly as resistant to that lesson as you were, Harry," Uncle Severus said from behind us.

I jumped when he appeared and startled poor Phantom, who shied violently. I'd had my hand on her lead rope and so was yanked off my feet.

I stumbled backwards and fell flat on my bum. "Ow!" I hissed.

Phantom neighed, dancing backwards.

"Sev!" Dad cried, starting forward.

"No, Harry," said my godfather. "You'll scare her and she could step on him." He grabbed Dad's shoulder. Then he said to me, "Sev, get up very slowly."

I knelt and cautiously got to my feet. My bum was bruised a bit, but it was no big deal. I'd had worse falling out of a tree. Once I was standing, I turned and petted the horse, reassuring her. "Silly Phantom, nothing's going to hurt you."

She snorted and shoved her head into my shoulder, slobbering all over me. "Yuck! Thanks for the shower," I groaned.

Phantom whinnied and I could swear she was laughing at me.

When I glanced over my shoulder, I could see Dad and Uncle Sev sharing an amused grin. Real nice! Then I shook my head. I guess it _was_ sort of funny, from their perspective. I carefully brushed myself off and grimaced at the horse slobber and dirt now all over me. Oh, well, when one worked with horses, one was bound to get dirty one way or another. At least I hadn't stepped in manure this time.

I untied Phantom and began to lead her around, trying to exercise her leg some. She limped along gamely, her head high. I didn't know if Uncle Sev had given her the pain potion or the Bone Mend yet, so as I took her around in a circle, I asked him.

"Not yet. You know I don't give those potions on an empty stomach. Have you fed her yet?"

"Uh, I gave her water and some hay. No grain though."

"Hmm. Give her the oats and then I'll mix up the potions," he said. "She seems to be walking better today."

"Sev wrote and said she had a broken leg," Dad remarked as he watched me. "I thought you had to put a horse down if that happened."

"An ordinary horse, usually. But this one is magical, and the leg was set right, thanks to your son. Given time and proper nourishment and potions, it will heal as good as new," my godfather explained.

"She looks like she's coming along nicely. I can't believe she's so docile with him."

"Sev has worked hard with her to gain her trust. She knows he saved her life, she is smarter than your average horse."

"She seems to have bonded with him. My son the horse tamer," Dad shook his head. "Who would have thought?"

Not me, not until I actually found Phantom and realized that she was something special. Now I couldn't imagine my life without her. For the first time ever I was responsible for something other than myself. It changed me, even in so short of a time. I looked up at the mare, that I had rescued from the jaws of death, and felt a tremendous affection within me. I knew my dad had felt so with his familiar Hedwig, it was why he had never bonded another, despite urging from my mum and his friends. He had said he was not ready, and I wondered if he would ever be. I could understand a little of how he felt now that I had Phantom. She was more than just an animal to me, she was . . . my companion and friend. And maybe it hadn't been mere coincidence that I had found her on Halloween. Maybe it had been . . . destiny.

I draped my arm over her withers and continued walking slowly about. "You're getting better, Phantom. Someday you'll be well enough to get that cast off and walk on your own," I whispered. "And then maybe I can ride you, if you'd like."

I daydreamed of that day, when I could get on her back and we could race across the hills and down the road. I didn't know the first thing about riding a horse, but I could learn. There were plenty of farms around here, where they bred horses, and surely one of them would offer riding lessons. I'd have to talk to Uncle Severus about that when Phantom was closer to getting the cast off.

But for now, it was enough to walk together, strengthening her leg and the bond between us.

After twenty minutes, I returned her to the shed and gave her a measure of oats, not a lot, otherwise she could get colic. Uncle Sev mixed the necessary potions into her water and watched to make sure she finished the warmed liquid.

Closing her inside the shed, we returned to the house.

I couldn't wait for Dad to tell me what he had discovered, but both of them insisted I go and change before sitting down to discuss the revelation. I grumbled a bit, but Dad just said, "None of that, Sev. Get changed, there's no need to smell like a stable." He gave me a swat on the backside to get me moving.

I rolled my eyes and went to my room. Parents!

Once I'd washed up and was presentable again, I raced into the kitchen, where Uncle Severus had made a pot of tea and a plate of iced ginger biscuits, one of my favorites. They were Dad's too, and I was surprised my godfather knew that. Then again, he _could_ read minds, after a fashion.

"_Now_ can you tell me, Dad?" I pleaded, giving him my best puppydog eyes.

He took a drink of his tea and munched some on a biscuit before taking pity on me. "Well, Sev, Hagrid and I did research in the library based on your description of the mare. It took awhile, because she didn't fit the conventional magical horses we were familiar with. It was then that I figured she could be a cross breed. Turned out I was right. She's called a nyx, she's the offspring of a gladshiel, one of the immortal horses ridden by Herne the hunter, and a rare breed of mortal horse called a Mallorquin, who can trace their ancestry back hundreds of years to Spanish descent. Mallorquins are always black, while gladshiels are always white and have antlers. Nyxes are almost always gray and have small antlers. They have the ability to understand human speech and are highly intelligent. They can also run upon air and Apparate from place to place if they wish. It is said that no one may keep a nyx against its will, it will only stay if it is made to feel welcome. Only those a nyx trusts implicitly will ever be able to ride one."

"And she's not an evil animal." I asserted.

"Not at all. A nyx has no allegiance to the dark, but belongs only to itself . . . or the wizard or witch it befriends," Dad told me. "Most nyxes stay in the wilds of Scotland and Wales, so how this one got here is a mystery."

"Maybe she was running from something and ended up Apparating here?" I suggested.

"That's a possibility," my godfather said.

"Then . . . I can keep her?" I asked my father.

"Uh . . .I never figured on one of my kids bonding a horse," he began.

"Please, Dad? I promise I'll take care of her myself and everything."

"Sev, our house in Godric's Hollow isn't really equipped for a horse . . ."

I turned to my godfather. "Could I keep Phantom here, Uncle Severus? I could fix up the shed so it's more like a stable and . . . exercise her along the trails and roads here. I could put a Glamour over her antlers. People around here ride horses all the time."

My godfather exchanged glances with Dad. "He's right, Harry. This is a farming community, so it's not uncommon to ride a horse about the countryside. I have enough room here for a nyx."

Dad considered. Finally he said, "If you've truly bonded this animal, it would be wrong for me to separate you. I shall send you extra money for her upkeep, it's not fair for Severus to pay for her feed and so forth. But remember, she's _your_ responsibility, Albus Severus, and I never want to hear that you've been shirking your care of her, am I understood?"

"Yes, Dad. I'd never do that," I assured him. Then I added slyly, "I'm not like you and Uncle Ron when you were in school."

"And just what's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"That I'm not going to get in half the trouble you did."

"And just how do you know what trouble I got into?" he frowned.

"Uncle Severus told me," I replied impishly.

Dad's eyebrows went up and he turned to my teacher. "Just what did you tell him, Severus?"

"The truth," answered Uncle Sev with a slight smirk.

Dad groaned. "Thanks ever so much."

I ran and hugged him. "Thanks for letting me keep Phantom."

"You're welcome. Now I have to hope your sister doesn't bond something even more exotic, like a hippogriff or something."

I grinned. Knowing Lily, that was a distinct possibility. Jamie had a peregrine falcon named Hurricane.

I ate a ginger biscuit, but I was hungry for something more. "What are we having for lunch?" I asked.

"I have roast beef and cheese," Uncle Severus answered.

"That sounds good," Dad said. "And I can make soup and dessert."

"What kind of soup, Dad? Your famous ham and bean one?" I asked. There was a soup my dad made that was absolutely amazing. I never got tired of eating it and neither did anyone else in my house.

"That's the one," he confirmed.

I cheered. "Just wait till you taste it," I told my godfather. "I could eat it all day long for a week."

"Really?" he arched an eyebrow. "That is quite a glowing recommendation."

Dad looked embarrassed. "It's just a simple recipe."

"It's the best," I said.

Uncle Sev made us all roast beef and cheddar sandwiches with mayo on crusty white rolls. We also had a green salad with vinaigrette dressing. Once we had eaten our fill, my teacher said I could help him brew in the lab and we left Dad upstairs to start the soup.

Dad used sixteen kinds of dried beans in his soup, and he needed to soak them first, and then add herbs to the vegetable stock as well as chop up a piece of smoked ham. The whole process took a couple of hours, but it was so worth it. He had the recipe from a Muggle cookbook his aunt Petunia had from her mother, Ivy. I bet it was one of the few worthwhile things he'd ever gotten from his relatives.

By the time we finished brewing for the afternoon, the whole house smelled of ham and bean soup. Delicious! A large pot was simmering on the stove, and Dad was mixing something in a large bowl.

"What's that?" I asked, peering at the brown batter.

"Dessert."

"Is it . . . apple bread?" I guessed hopefully. That was one of my all time favorites. Nobody makes apple bread as good as my dad. It was totally awesome!

Dad nodded, still stirring together the batter, apples, and cinnamon.

I clapped my hands. This was going to be such an amazing dinner!

I raced out to the shed to give Phantom her afternoon feed, then went to take a shower and do my homework. Luckily, Uncle Severus had only assigned a foot and a half tonight on the properties of a PepperUp potion. It didn't take me all that long to finish it, and before I knew it, Dad was calling me for dinner.

I ate two bowls of the soup and would have eaten more, but I wanted to save room for the apple bread. I sighed longingly at the pot of bean soup.

"Don't worry, I made extra for you to eat for a few days," Dad laughed. "What do you think, Severus?"

"It is excellent," my Potions Master said approvingly. "May I have the recipe?"

"Of course," Dad handed him a piece of parchment.

I grinned. Now I could have ham and bean soup whenever I felt like it.

The apple bread was cooling on the rack and I licked my lips. The aroma was heavenly, and it tasted great with some whipped cream on top.

Dad served us all generous pieces and I ate mine slowly, savoring the taste.

Uncle Severus asked for that recipe too, which was yet another Dad had gotten from Great Grandma Ivy.

I wanted seconds, but knew I'd regret stuffing myself, so I promised myself a piece for breakfast tomorrow. I looked over at my father and asked, "Dad, are you staying over?"

"If Severus doesn't mind," he answered. "It's getting too dark for me to fly home."

"You are always welcome here," Uncle Severus told Dad. "There are plenty of guest rooms, take your pick, Harry."

"Thanks. Let me firecall Ginny and let her know. She was going shopping with Lily and Hermione."

While my dad used the fireplace, I helped clean and wash the dishes, my usual chores around the house. I was very glad he had come to visit, as I'd missed him more than I cared to admit. This had been a wonderful day, I thought as I prepared for bed.

I came down and we all sat in the parlor and read. I was currently reading _The Apprentice Potioneer's Handbook, _but found my eyes closing in spite of myself. The last thing I recall was nodding off while reading about the properties of ashwinder eggs.

**A/N: For those of you who like to try new recipes, here are the ones Harry made:**

**Harry's Ham and 16 Bean Soup**

1 pkg of dried 16 beans with ham flavoring packet.

1 lg hickory smoked or honey flavored ham steak

3-4 quarts of water OR chicken stock

Follow the directions on bean pkg to soak the beans, either overnight or using the quick method. Make sure to add enough water or broth to make a large pot of soup. Simmer for an hour or two then add the flavoring packet and the cut up ham. Simmer for 20-30 min or till beans are soft. Serve immediately. Can be frozen for up to three months.

**Awesome Apple Bread**

1 cup oil  
3 eggs  
2 cups sugar  
1 tsp. vanilla  
3 cups apples, diced  
3 cups all-purpose flour  
1 tsp. cinnamon  
1 tsp. baking soda  
1 tsp. salt  
1 cup chopped nuts (optional)

INSTRUCTIONS

Combine and set aside the oil, eggs, sugar, and vanilla. Sift flour, cinnamon, soda, and salt. Add dry ingredients to oil mixture gradually. Add apples and nuts. Bake in 2 regular loaf pans or 3 foil loaf pans for 1-1/2 hours at 300°F. Cool 10 minutes in the pan. Sprinkle with sugar, if desired.


	4. Recovery and Runaways

**4**

**Recoveries and Runaways**

_Isle of Wight_

_November 24, 2016_

_From the journal of Albus Severus Potter, aka Sev:_

Dad left the next morning, after cooking us breakfast. He made my favorite, cinnamon waffles with bananas, pecans, and special vanilla syrup. No, I don't have a recipe for it, Dad just makes them without one. He also made bacon, crispy, just the way I liked it. Once we'd finished breakfast, Dad had to leave, he had work later on that afternoon. I hugged him goodbye, I would miss him. "Tell Mum and Lily I miss them and give them a hug from me," I told Dad. "I'll send them some pictures of Phantom when she's a little better, okay?"

"I will. You'll probably get a package from your mother in a week or two, once she starts baking," Dad said, ruffling my hair. "Study hard and stay out of trouble, Sev."

"Says the pot to the kettle," teased my godfather.

Dad rolled his eyes. "Funny, Severus."

"I think it's hilarious," I said impishly. I couldn't help it, now that I knew what mischief Dad had gotten into as a kid.

"Cheeky brat!" Dad scolded. "Better watch yourself, boy. Your godfather is stricter than I am, and he has my permission to punish you as necessary."

"Yes, sir. I know how to behave." I hugged him goodbye.

His return hug lifted me off the ground. "Bye, Sev. I love you."

"Love you too," I whispered back. Goodbyes were hard, since I was close to my family. But I loved being with my godfather, so it wasn't as bad as it might have been. And at least my dad or mum could come see me whenever they liked. If I'd gone to Hogwarts, I wouldn't have seen them till the holidays.

But afterwards, I went to have my morning lesson with Uncle Severus, and didn't have time to miss my dad too much.

In the weeks that followed, I was very busy with lessons and also taking care of Phantom. I helped Uncle Severus enlarge the garden shed into something resembling a small stable, where we could keep Phantom and the gardening tools comfortably. I used Summoning charms and Levitation charms to move the gardening tools and fertilizer over to one side, in a separate compartment. My Master created a stall for Phantom, a nice roomy one called a loose box, which was a stall where the horse remained untethered and allowed to walk about and lie down. He made hooks for the halter and bridle and a saddle tree. There were shelves for brushes and combs and hoofpicks and a cabinet for potions and blankets. There was a place to store the hay and straw and a bin for oats and carrots. A pump outside ran water for me to fill up buckets. The stable also contained a pitchfork, shovel, broom, and wheelbarrow.

We even built a paddock for her to graze in, it wasn't huge, but enough for a single horse to graze and exercise in. Most of this was done with spells, but it was still hard work. It took a few weeks, and even with me helping as much as I could, Uncle Severus was exhausted by the end of the day. But at last it was done and I could turn out my horse every afternoon in good weather.

I learned how to cast a Glamour charm on my mare, so her horns were hidden, and she wore that everyday. I could see through it, since I had cast it, but no one else could.

I loved being with my mare, I spent part of every morning and evening feeding, grooming, and cleaning her stall. Which meant I couldn't sleep in till eight any more, but rose somewhere around six thirty or seven to tend her. But I didn't really mind. I grew used to the dawn, and my nyx always looked impatiently for me. Now she called for me when I came into the stable, and thrust her nose into my hair or my shoulder, looking for treats or a scratch between her horns. I always had a piece of carrot, or sugar, or salted bread for her.

I started off by giving her breakfast, then gave her the potions she needed to heal her leg, and turned her out while I cleaned her stall. Depending on the weather, I would either leave her there or bring her back inside. She enjoyed being outside the most and I tried to let her stay out as much as possible.

Since I was Uncle Sev's potions apprentice, I naturally wanted to learn how to brew everything. So I asked him how to brew the Bone Mend Elixir and the Magic Replenisher.

"You're too young to brew the Magic Replenisher just yet. But I will show you how to start the Bone Mend. That one is really a third year potion, but I think you should be able to handle it, so long as you pay proper attention to the instructions."

I nodded. "I will, sir. And if I mess up, I guess you can ground me." I told him.

"If you brew it incorrectly, you can do it over," he corrected. "In this case, grounding you won't accomplish anything. Re-doing the draft will. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir!" I said eagerly and followed him down to the lab.

He gave me the recipe to read over and set up my cauldron for me. Normally I'd do that myself, but he was trying to save time. Once I'd done reading over the instructions, I went to get my ingredients. Once they were all there I began preparing them.

After some grinding, chopping, and slicing, I began stirring and adding to the cauldron. Severus watched me carefully, offering tips here and there. The potion was pretty complicated, but I did what the instructions said and soon I was at the steeping stage.

"Not bad. Clean up your workstation and let it steep."

"Then I did it right?"

"Yes. Good work. Let's go up and have some tea," he suggested.

After a few cups of chai and some cinnamon biscuits, we returned to the lab to check on the draft. It was ready to decant.

My Master inspected it and said it was excellent.

I felt like I'd won a million Galleons.

Phantom continued to improve, until one day she put her broken leg on the ground and stood on it. I felt along it and it felt good as new. I had tears in my eyes. "Phantom, you beautiful girl! You can walk again, can't you?"

She whickered and nuzzled me. I raced into the house and called Uncle Sev.

He appeared immediately. "Sev, what are you yelling for? Are you hurt?"

"No, but you have to come see this!"

I dragged him outside to the paddock.

I pointed to the mare, standing with all four feet in the ground.

"She can stand now. Let's see if she can walk."

I took the lead rope and began to lead her around. She walked slowly but put all her weight on her formerly injured hoof. I grinned so broadly I felt as if I were a jack-o-lantern. "She's walking! She's walking!" I cheered.

"I can see that, Sev," he remarked, smiling. Then he had me bring her over so he could run a diagnostic and see if she was hungry.

The leg was mended and she was starving. I fed her and then began to wonder if she would stay with me. Now that she was well again she could Apparate and even jump the fence if she wished.

But she did not. She neighed loudly, as if celebrating her newfound recovery, and skipped a bit, dragging me along a little.

"Hey, girl! Hey! Easy there! Easy, now," I soothed, keeping good hold of the lead.

Eventually she calmed and walked quietly.

"Uncle Sev? Now that's she's better, I'm going to need riding lessons."

"I know. I'll need to speak with a few of the owners of the horse breeding farms down the road, see which ones are willing to instruct beginning riders. But until I do, and you learn to ride properly, you are not to even attempt to get on that nyx's back. This is a wild animal and you have no idea how she'll behave. You could be thrown and break your leg, or arm, or your neck. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir. I promise."

"Good."

"When will you go talk with them?"

"When I have time," was all he said. "Why don't you turn her out in the paddock?"

I did so, and then spent a good half an hour watching her walking and trotting around. She was so beautiful! I wished I could ride her now, but I knew Uncle Sev was right. I had to learn to ride before I could get on her.

I watched her walking, she seemed to float about the ground, like the ghost she was named for. I didn't know if all nyxes were so graceful or just Phantom, but it didn't matter. I was the luckiest wizard in the world. I couldn't wait to tell my family the good news. Maybe I'd bring Phantom home for the holidays. Jamie would be green with envy, for once.

Once Phantom started grazing I went inside for lunch and after that I wrote Mum and Dad. I borrowed Uncle Sev's camera and took pictures of Phantom for Lily to see.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

A few days later, Severus removed the splints and wrapped her leg in some padded bandages, so she didn't hurt herself if she banged the leg against the fence. I was about to ask him again when he was going to go talk to the horse breeder owners, when he said, "This morning I shall pay a visit to the horse breeders and see if they are willing to give lessons. I don't see any reason why not, so long as they have the facilities and an instructor."

I cheered. "Thanks, Uncle Sev!"

I decided to give Phantom a bath today while Severus was out. So I tied her to the hitching post and got out the hose and attached it to the pump faucet. Then I turned on the water, not too high, but just enough to wash the dirt and soap off. Luckily my nyx enjoyed getting clean and she also liked drinking out of the hose.

I sprayed her down then filled a bucket with soapy water and began to wash her with a large sea sponge. She blew bubbles in my hair, making me laugh. Soon I was all wet and had bubbles down my front. But I could care less. I washed my nyx down, making sure she was clean before I rinsed her off.

Then I rubbed her dry with a soft cloth. Finally I let her drink from the hose.

As she was drinking, there came a loud sharp sound—like that of a truck backfiring. Now we lived in a Muggle neighborhood, so things like that were bound to happen. But Phantom was very sensitive, especially to loud noises.

She startled, half-rearing.

"Whoa, girl! Calm down! It won't hurt you," I crooned, dropping the hose and trying to grab her halter.

But she was scared and she pulled back from me. She reared and her front hooves struck out.

In order to avoid getting kicked in the face, I fell backwards. I landed on my bum. I yelped, because the ground was hard.

Phantom was neighing frantically in terror, jerking at the lead.

I started to get up, but Phantom pulled hard and the lead snapped.

As it did it struck her across the flank, scaring her and hurting her.

She screamed in fury and pain, then she whirled and began racing down the drive.

"Phantom!" I cried. "No, come back!"

But she didn't heed me. She kept running, until the last glimpse I had of her was her shining tail, flowing like a banner behind her.

I picked myself up and dusted myself off, wincing. My bottom was really hurting. But what hurt worse was that my nyx had run away. I knew it wasn't her fault, I should have kept her inside the paddock, but I didn't want soap to get on the grass. "Now what?" I groaned.

I wished I knew a Four Points spell. I wished I knew a spell that let me track a horse.

I considered going after her, but knew Uncle Sev would be so angry if I wandered off on my own again. And I wanted to avoid getting scolded or even put over his knee. Besides, I couldn't catch up to her on foot. There was my broom, though. Still, Uncle Severus didn't like me leaving the property on it.

At least Phantom had her Glamour on, so even if she happened to run into someone, they'd just see a horse.

I groaned again and hoped Severus would come home.

I waited ten minutes before I saw him coming back up the walk.

Then I ran to him. "Uncle Sev! You gotta help me! Phantom ran away!"

I blinked back tears.

"When?"

"Just ten minutes ago!" I said, sniffling. "I was going to try and find her myself but I knew you'd have a fit so I waited. You can help me, right?"

He patted my back. "Yes, now calm down, Sev. We'll find her, she can't have gone far. You did the right thing, Sev, the smart thing, waiting instead of rushing off. I'm proud of you. You may be a Potter, but you inherited common sense from your grandmother. Come, let's see if we can find your wayward nyx."

He cast a simple locator charm and together we walked down the drive and down the right towards the horse breeding farms. I prayed we found her quickly before somebody tried to keep her.

**A/N: Hello, I'm glad to be back. Lost power for 2 days due to Sandy but am finally back on line. Hope everyone who weathered the storm is okay. Hope you liked this chappie and please review if you can. How did you like Sev thinking things through before running after Phantom? He's a good son. **


	5. Sierra

**5**

**Sierra**

_Sev's journal, cont._

I followed my godfather as quickly as I dared, though my strides could barely match his. But I didn't ask him to slow down. I wanted to find Phantom as quickly as possible. I felt slightly ill at the thought of losing my mare, and it was all my own fault. I had to remember that Phantom was a wild creature, no ordinary horse, and she was not used to civilization. Any loud noise scared her. Maybe I could fashion ear plugs for her ears, so she wouldn't startle at loud noises. Or put magical wards about the paddock so she couldn't escape. There had to be a solution to keep her on the property. I couldn't be expecting Uncle Severus to help me chase her down whenever she happened to break loose.

Panting, I trotted after my teacher. I felt like three kinds of stupid for letting this happen.

Uncle Severus glanced back at me, saw how I was struggling to keep up, and slowed his pace a bit. "You should have told me you were having trouble keeping up with me," he admonished gently.

"I just want to find her," I said miserably. "It's my fault she ran off."

He looked at me, concerned. "True or not, there's no sense in dwelling on blame now. The important thing is finding her." He consulted his wand again, then kept walking south and west. "She's not far. I believe she found the pastures of one of the farms I visited today. Perhaps she's lonely for some companionship."

"How could she be?" I asked, crestfallen. "I'm with her almost all the time."

"I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about the company of her own kind," Uncle Severus explained. "A nyx is similar to a horse, and horses are herd animals."

I frowned. "You mean she ran off to find another horse to be with?"

"It's possible. Or she may have just run in pure fear, but when she calmed, she made her way to a place where there were other horses similar to herself."

"Then somebody might have seen her."

"Yes. But in that case we will simply ask them to return her. I would wager this isn't the first time a horse has strayed around here."

He continued walking, his long legs in their black denims and boots eating up the ground. He wore an ivory pullover, his hair pulled back in a tail. He was the picture of calm and confidence, there was no doubt that we wouldn't find Phantom, or that she would be just fine when we did find her.

Me, on the other hand, was hot and sweaty, a bundle of nerves and guilt. I prayed we'd find her off on her own and unhurt. Oh, how I prayed for that!

We walked for another three miles before reaching the white washed rail fences of a farm called Heart of Gold. We saw some horses grazing in a field, but none of them were Phantom. My hopes fell.

But then we came alongside another, larger enclosure where younger horses raced each other through the thick autumn grass. There were about twenty horses in the field, and my godfather came and leaned on top of the fence, looking into the field.

I did too, feeling my heart speed up. There! Was that a flash of mist and moonlight?

I wished now that I'd trained her to come when I whistled. I had been going to, but wanted to take it slow. Now I wished I hadn't.

Suddenly, I saw a small figure carrying a bucket approaching the paddock. I was at the far end and so could see her far better, I think, than she could me. Besides which, she was intent upon getting the gate open and the bucket's contents dumped in the wooden feed trough. When she had emptied it, she banged on the side and yelled "Come and get it!"

As one, the herd turned and began galloping towards the trough.

I kept my eyes peeled and saw again that flash of silver.

The others reached the trough, and began feeding. As the herd thinned, I saw her, her shining silvery coat dark with sweat, her head high, standing in the middle of the horses. I would know that proud head anywhere.

"Phantom! Phantom, come!" I called.

Contrarily, my mare pretended not to hear me, and remained where she was, her large nostrils drinking in the wind, the scent of the other horses, and the aroma of oats in the feed trough.

I was tempted to just climb the fence, but my godfather grabbed me by the back of the collar and said, "Oh, no you don't, boy! That's trespassing."

"But . . . Uncle Sev . . ." I whimpered.

Now the girl was staring across the paddock too at the strange horse, her brow creasing in puzzlement. Then she looked over at us. "Hey, is that your horse in there with mine?"

"Yes!" I called in relief. I began to walk around the fence to her. "That's my mare, she got scared by a truck backfiring and she ran away from me. I'm sorry she got mixed up with your horses." I slid to a stop before her.

The girl was small, if I didn't know better I'd think she was around eight, my sister's age. But there was something about the way she held herself, and the look in her eyes that whispered she was far older than eight. She was wearing gray jeans and a soft pink shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbow and a pair of old workboots. She was fine-boned and slender, with a pointed chin and her hair was the color of beechwood with golden highlights in it. It trailed down her back like a horse's mane. She also had eyes the color of new spring, a pale green.

She eyed me curiously, then held out a hand. "Hello. I'm Sierra Winters. That's a beautiful mare you've got there. What's her name?"

"Phantom. I'm Sev Potter." I gave her a friendly smile. "She's still kind of wild and I'm trying to get her used to me. I can't believe she just jumped in here. usually she's scared of new people."

Sierra studied Phantom with an expert look. "Most horses will seek the company of other horses, if they can."

"Do you think you can help us get her out of there?" asked my godfather. "My name is Severus Snape, I spoke to your father earlier about giving riding lessons to my godson."

"That's right! Dad mentioned that to me earlier. Pleased to meet you, sir." She gave me an odd look. "How come you have a horse and you can't ride?"

"Where I live, there's no room for a horse," I told her. "I stay with my godfather now, and we rescued her. I found her half dead one night, she had a sprained tendon. We nursed her back to health and since nobody seemed to know where she came from or who she belonged to, I kept her."

Sierra looked thoughtful. "Well, she's sure not anybody's around here. I know every horse breeder around and she's unforgettable. Maybe she was stolen off the mainland and dumped here."

"Where she came from isn't important right now. I need to get her back home." I said, a sense of urgency rearing up inside of me.

"Let me think. You said she's partly wild, guess that means you haven't broken her to saddle and bridle yet?"

"No. I just managed to get her to let me put a halter on her," I admitted.

"Well, I could toss a rope around her, but that wouldn't do much to get her to trust me. So, let me try food first," Sierra said sensibly. She reached into her jacket pocket and withdrew a carrot and a small apple. Then she flung a leg over the fence and jumped into the pen.

She made her way towards Phantom, who had her ears pricked and was sniffing the air.

Phantom smelled the food in the girl's hand. Her tail twitched and she snorted gently.

Sierra stopped a short distance from her and held out her hand with the carrot on it.

Phantom hesitated, unsure if she could trust this new person.

Some of the other horses turned and started to come over.

That decided the nyx. She trotted over and snuffled into Sierra's hand. Then she lited the carot off her palm as easily as the breeze blowing through the trees.

"Good girl. There's my good girl," Sierra soothed, one hand coming up to stroke her cheek.

Phantom quivered, but didn't run.

I was shocked, for the mare barely let me or Severus touch her, and here was this stranger, a Muggle girl no less, petting her as if she as a family pet.

"Did you see that?" I whispered to Severus. "Phantom let her touch her. That's just . . . amazing."

"The girl clearly has a gift with horses." Severus remarked.

Sierra had fed Phantom the apple now, and she had a hand on the mare's halter. She pulled a leather lead from her other pocket and snapped it in place. "There! Now come along, pretty girl." She clicked her tongue at Phantom and gently tugged the lead.

At first the mare balked. She didn't want to leave this place and tossed her head and planted her hooves.

I clicked my tongue and called, "Phantom! Here, girl." I pulled a carrot out of my own pocket and made smooching noises. This was _my_ familiar, and I wasn't about to be shown up by anyone.

She pricked her ears and whickered, then practically pulled Sierra over to the fence to grab the treat from my hand. Phantom thrust her nose into my chest and I scratched between her ears, where her horns were. "Miss me, girl? Or did you just miss this?" I chuckled. I scratched and patted her for a few more moments.

Sierra looked wistful. "You're lucky," she said. "My dad won't let me have my own horse till I'm eleven. What breed is she?"

"Uh . . . I'm not sure, since I found her."

"Right. That was stupid of me. She could be part Arabian. Maybe an Arab Andalusian cross." Sierra speculated. "She looks like she can run like the wind."

"She can."

"Thought so." Sierra said admiringly. Together, we walked Phantom along the fence until we came to the gate, and Sierra opened it and led Phantom through. She handed the lead to me. "I can see why you want to ride, Sev. I'd give my right arm to ride her once."

"You could—if you'll teach me how and also how to break her."

"Really? It's a deal!" she grinned, her eyes sparkling. "When do you want to start?"

"Uh . . . how about Saturday? Say 11AM?"

"Sounds great! That'll give me plenty of time to do my barn chores and set up the schooling ring. This'll be fun!"

"Have you ever taught anyone how to ride before?"

"Yes, but they were mostly little kids. I've been riding since I could walk. My mother says I should have been born with hooves and a tail. Don't worry, I'll have you riding in no time."

"If you say so," I said, rather dubiously, but not of her skill, of my own.

"Sev, best we be getting home." Uncle Severus prompted.

"Okay. Uh, I'll see you Saturday, Sierra."

"I look forward to it. Have a safe trip home." She waved as we started down the drive.

Phantom walked docilely beside me now. "You really had me worried, Phantom," I scolded. "You better quit giving me heart failure, you hear?"

The nyx snorted, looking contrite, or at least that was how I interpreted the expression on her face.

As we walked, I thought about Sierra Winters. There was something . . . different about her, something that I couldn't put a finger on. The way she had handled Phantom . . . it was uncanny, especially for a Muggle. "Uncle Sev?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that Sierra might . . . have magic?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because she . . .she could handle Phantom."

"Sev, just because the girl is unusually good with horses doesn't mean she has magic."

"But Phantom's a magical horse and she took to Sierra right off."

"Even so, that doesn't prove she's a witch."

Maybe not, but I suspected Sierra was no ordinary girl. I didn't know why, but I just had a feeling.

Once we finally reached home, I rubbed Phantom down and put her in her stall after feeding her.

Then I went and took a shower and waited for supper. I couldn't wait till Saturday. I had a feeling that Sierra was going to prove a very good friend, Muggle or not.

**A/N: well, what do you think? Is Sev right about Sierra?**


	6. Unexpected

**6**

**Unexpected**

_Sev's journal, three weeks later:_

You'd thought I would have known better. Or been clever enough to come up with an excuse. Or hidden it and lied about it. Instead I blurted out the truth. And now I'm in the worst trouble ever. Like with the law . . . sort of. I'm so dead. As in buried six feet under. As in Uncle Sev and my dad are going to kill me. Once they find out, that is. There's no way they won't either. But let me backtrack and tell you how it happened.

It had been three weeks since I started lessons with Sierra. The first week included simple instructions on how to tack up a horse. I learned first on her favorite, a sorrel filly, part mustang and part Arabian called Sunfire. Sorrel means a horse colored a bright reddish color on the body and a cream mane and tail. Sunfire was a beautiful example and very sweet natured to boot. She let me practice all I wanted and didn't become annoyed with my first fumbling attempts. I also spent extra time with Phantom, letting her get accustomed to seeing a bridle and saddle in my hands, and running them up and down her sides and head so she got used to the feel of the leather. At first she shied and ran, but soon she became accustomed to them.

Sierra had told me to talk to her as I did so, and so I did, always reassuring her that I would never hurt her and stroking and petting her. I even fed her treats. Finally, the day came when I could actually put a snaffle bridle in her mouth and eventually a light saddle too. I found that she didn't like a heavy saddle, and used the lightest one Sierra had, with a sheepskin pad between to cushion her back. Then the real riding lessons began.

I won't lie to you, at first they were a misery. Not for Phantom, for me. We rode for an hour and a half, and even though that doesn't sound like a lot, it is. Especially when you're on a half-broke mare that likes to make sudden stops that end up with you on the ground. Or tosses her head and dances sideways just enough to make you fall. Repeatedly. I came home with more bruises than I can count. But at least Sierra never laughed at me or made fun of me. Neither did Uncle Sev, who would take one look at my dirty and battered self and tell me to go soak in a hot bath with some Muscle Relaxing crystals and then put on a numbing salve he'd developed.

But now, after two weeks of instruction, I'd finally mastered keeping myself in the saddle—and on Phantom's back without a struggle. The mare seemed to finally understand that it wasn't funny for me to go flying off her onto the ground whenever she chose to indulge herself. The nyx was smart, I had known that all along, and besides being smart, she also had an awfully odd sense of humor—hence my sore muscles. But then, I really couldn't complain. She was still half-wild, and letting me on her back at all was a great concession.

Sierra often said how lucky I was to have her, saying a horse like her was worth her weight in gold and diamonds. Was that ever true!

On the day I'm referring to, the day when I completely forgot all I knew about the Statue of Secrecy, Sierra and I were riding along a small trail about a mile from her house. She had agreed to take me on it because I wanted to see a particular tree called the Lovers' Laurel—two trees actually, which had entwined and grown together. Such a thing was rare, but what intrigued me was that it could be magical. I'd love to find a magical place, something all my own. So, after some unrepentant begging, and a promise to let Sierra ride Phantom, she agreed to take me there.

The ride was only about twenty minutes and we started out slow, ambling along, listening to the birds singing in the trees and watching the squirrels scramble from our path and up the trees. This was not a huge forest, merely a small tract of land set aside by the islanders to make a small wood, it was nowhere near the huge forests we had back on the mainland, like Sherwood and the like. Not that I knew much about them, even from stories, since I had never been in one, not even the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. Jamie had once, but after a detention from Professor McGonagall, plus the lecture from hell from both Mum and Dad, as well as a spanking, he never dared do it again. I asked him once he came home if it had been worth it and he had said no, it had been boring and not worth the discipline afterwards.

But this forest was calm and utterly ordinary, no evil lurked behind any of these trees and the biggest animal in it was a badger or perhaps a small deer. There were no predators on the Isle of Wight, so I was safe from wolves and such. I gently clucked to Phantom to make her move faster, and she did. Then I glanced over at Sierra, who rode so well it was like breathing for her, and she saw me and smiled.

"You're doing good, Sev. You're sitting up straight, relaxing your hips and keeping your heels down and not clutching the reins. Much better than three days ago." Sierra praised. She believed in teaching by example, and usually rode next to me to demonstrate the proper technique. I appreciated it, since just verbal instructions didn't convey everything well. Seeing it was much better. I no longer felt awkward around the Muggle girl, like I did at first. Now Sierra and I were friends, a thing which Uncle Sev approved of.

"You need a good friend, and Sierra seems like a practical and levelheaded girl," he had told me one day. He had also said it reminded him of his own friendship with my grandmother Lily, though he had shared things of magic with her.

I wasn't entirely sure if Sierra had any magic. I thought she might, but thinking isn't the same as knowing, so I kept my abilities to myself, and the truth about Phantom as well.

In any case, we had plenty of other things to discuss—like horses—besides magic.

Sierra always had some funny story to share with me about one of the horses in her father's stable—they had about twenty and not all of them belonged to her dad. She even shared silly things she did, like spilling a whole sack of feed one time because she tripped over a pitch fork, or forgetting to latch a stall door tightly enough so a horse got out. Or the time when one of the horses, a paint named Lucky Louie, had taken a fondness for drooling all over her hair and shoulder whenever she came to lead him to the paddock for his owner to ride.

"So, how come you live with your uncle here instead of with your parents back home in England?" she asked me to day, being a curious sort.

"He tutors me in advanced chemistry and other subjects," I explained quickly. "My brother goes to a private boarding school in Scotland, but I didn't want to. I don't like staying away from home with a bunch of strangers and Uncle Sev is brilliant, he's won awards for some of his work and I feel comfortable with him. I never saw him much as a little kid because he was always travelling and stuff. But now I get to see him everyday, and I really am glad he's taken the time to tutor me."

Sierra nodded, a wistful look stealing over her face. "I wish I had a private tutor sometimes. Some of the teachers in my school are ultra boring and they really need to get a life. Sometimes I'm so bored I fall asleep in class! I wish they had classes in horsemenship, then I'd be happy. My mum says there's more to life than saddles and stables, but I can't imagine not being around horses or taking care of them. It's like my life. I learned to ride before I could walk, with my dad holding me in front of him on his big Standardbred, Heartstar. He won lots of ribbons with that stallion, and lots of stud fees too. We have one of his colts, Bright Heart, who's now our foundation show stud." She tossed back her hair, and gently patted Sunfire. "My mother wants me to look for a career other than with horses, like some desk job. Is being a chemist what you want, Sev?"

I didn't even need to think about it first. Though Sierra didn't know it, I was born to be a wizard and nothing would ever feel more right to me as being a great potion maker. "Yes. It's why I begged my dad to let me study with Uncle Sev. Because he's the best in his field. I only hope someday I can be as good as he is."

"I feel that way about my dad too," Sierra said softly. "He's a great horse trainer and breeder. But for some reason Mum doesn't think I should follow in his footsteps."

"Because you're a girl?"

"No . . . least I don't think it's that. There're plenty of women who raise, train, and breed horses here. I don't really know why, except maybe it's because I'm smarter than half the kids in my form. I guess she expects me to do something . . . better or grander. I don't know. She used to always tell me I was special, and going to do great things, because I was adopted . . . maybe she thinks being a horse breeder isn't so great. She's an accountant."

I stared at her in shock. "You're adopted?" I repeated.

She nodded. "It was like the proverbial baby on the doorstep thing," she said calmly. "I was left in a basket with a blanket at the local orphanage here. My mum was never able to carry to term, something was wrong with her insides, so they decided to adopt. When they got there, I was just being admitted. I didn't have any kind of note or anything with me, not even some kind of keepsake. But there was one weird thing about me. I was wearing an odd sort of shirt, made from tanned deerskin, really soft, and down past my knees, but who in the world makes shirts of tanned deerskin anymore? I don't think even the Indians in America do that. But there you are. My mum always said the moment she looked into my eyes, she knew I was special. And she loved me. And so did my dad. But then, your parents _always_ say that." She rolled her eyes a little, a look of fond exasperation coming into her eyes.

"The only thing special about me is my way with horses. Sometimes I feel like . . . well . . . that I can almost . . . feel what they're thinking. Do you think I'm crazy or something? I know it sounds like some stupid magic thing . . . but it's the way I feel," she said, half-defiantly.

I quickly went to reassure her. What she'd described felt very much like a magical gift to me. I didn't know any magical Animal Speakers, but I'd heard my mum speak of a few and my Aunt Hermione too. "No, no that sounds awesome to me! I wish I had something like that. Then maybe Phantom would listen to me and quit throwing me off."

She laughed. "Even I've been thrown a time or two, Sev. So it's not foolproof, trust me. Every horseman has been knocked off sometime. And that's my dad talking, not me."

"I've never seen you fall," I objected.

"I don't much anymore," she admitted. "But in the beginning, I was just like you."

"No way!" I said skeptically. She rode like a centaur, as if she were part of the horse.

"Just ask my dad if you don't believe me," Sierra said nonchalantly. "I've been taught to watch the way a horse moves and reacts, so I can prepare myself if he gets scared or skittish, but there's no foolproof method to keep you on a horse's back if he wants you off. It's a battle you can't win, unless you want to break the horse's spirit and I don't." She looked at me and Phantom. "You're doing real good with her now. You move better—with her and not bouncing all over like a sack of oats."

"It's not as easy as it looks," I admitted.

"Nothing worth doing ever is."

"Now you sound like Uncle Sev."

"That's my dad's favorite saying," she grinned. "C'mon, slowpoke! Let's canter to the tree. It isn't far."

She kicked Sunfire into a canter and I followed on Phantom. I sensed that the nyx could have easily outran the other horse, but restrained herself. Whether it was because of me or something else, I didn't know. But we cantered smoothly down the trail, and had just seen the tree in the distance when it happened.

There came a low howl, or a snarl, like that of an angry dog, and Sunfire, usually so calm, reared and screamed in terror. Phantom started too, but she was more angry then frightened. Both horses began to run, despite my tugging and calling "Whoa!" to my nyx. Sierra, who had somehow managed to stay on her horse, was also trying to slow her down, because it was easy to throw a shoe or step in a hole on this ground. But neither of them would listen to us and continued to run madly down the trail, past the trees and into the forest.

Finally my repeated pull on the reins and my soft "Easy, Phantom! Whoa, girl!" penetrated my mare's brain and she slowed and at last stopped her mad dash. I turned to look back for Sierra and Sunfire and saw to my horror that Sierra was standing next to her horse, gently examining her left forehoof.

"She's lame, Sev. A bad sprain, I think," she said quietly, her green eyes grave in her small face.

"Oh, damn!" I swore, then got down from Phantom to have a look. I dropped the reins on the ground and my nyx remained still. Ground tying, it was called, and I'd taught her it that first week. I quickly came over and gently felt the leg.

Sunfire whickered and I apologized. The leg was very swollen and inflamed, reminded me of the time I'd sprained my ankle running after Jamie. Only then Mum had cast a healing spell on me and my ankle was healed in thirty minutes. I still remembered the spell, it was a simple one.

I looked up at Sunfire, who was so patient, despite being in what I suspected was great pain. I also looked at Sierra, who looked very upset, as if she wanted to cry. I knew how she felt, guilty because her horse had gotten hurt. It was how I would feel if it were Phantom lamed. In that instant I forgot all of my lessons on never showing magic to Muggles. I was consumed by the desire to make this poor animal well, no matter what. I drew my wand without thinking, I always kept it in my jacket pocket.

"Sev? What are you doing?"

"Trying to help. Now hush!"

"But we need to wrap it . . ." Sierra began.

I ignored her, trying hard to remember the exact words and tone Mum had used. I shut my eyes, thinking hard.

Finally I remembered.

Then I gently lay my wand alongside the swollen leg and uttered three words.

I felt the horse shudder, and magic course through me and out of my wand.

When I opened my eyes, Sunfire's leg was all healed.

I heard Sierra gasp. "You—you _healed_ her! How?"

This was the time I should have zapped her with an Obliviate. But I couldn't. First because I didn't know that spell and second because it had been my own fault I had done magic where she could see. In my haste to treat Sunfire I had forgotten the very first rule my parents ever taught me—never do magic in front of Muggles.

I bit my lip, uncertain of what to say. How could I explain what I'd just done?

Sierra felt her horse's leg and whispered, "It's gone! The swelling's gone! Like . . . Like magic! Sev, how did you do that?"

I looked up at her. "Maybe you just thought it was worse than it was," I said lamely.

She glared at me. "What, you think I'm stupid? I know what I saw, and she was lame! Even if it wasn't so bad, she still would have needed it wrapped and soaked when we got home." She gestured at my wand. "What is that, some kind of . . . of channel for energy? I've heard some of the energy healers from China can do that. Is that where you learned it?"

I should have said yes. But I'm a terrible liar, always have been. And there was something about Sierra . . . she would know if I lied. Don't ask me how, but I knew that was true. If I lied to her, she would be angry, maybe not want to be my friend anymore. Who wanted a friend who lied to your face? So instead I whispered, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure I can. Cross my heart and all that," she said earnestly.

I stared at her for long moments. Somehow I knew she could be trusted. "All right. But what I'm about to tell you is . . . classified. You can't ever tell _anyone_, not even your dad."

"What are you, a spy or something?"

"No. I'm a wizard."

She coughed and at first I thought she didn't believe me. Then she said, "You can do real magic?"

"As real as anything. Only I don't know too much, because I'm still an apprentice."

"Does . . . does your family know?"

"Of course. They can all do it too."

"Can your uncle?"

Reluctantly, I nodded. Then I repeated my warning. "You can't tell anyone, Sierra. Muggles aren't supposed to know about us."

"What's a Muggle?"

"Uh, it's our word for people without magic," I answered.

"Why don't you just call us people?"

"I dunno. Anyway, you have to swear never to tell."

"Okay. I swear on . . . on the grave of my real parents, whoever they were," Sierra said solemnly.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Until I remember about the Underage Magic Restriction. And I wondered how long it would take the Ministry to find out about it. Or my dad. Or Uncle Severus. I recalled my dad telling us stories about his own use of magic outside of school, and how he'd gotten in trouble. It had seemed rather cool at the time. But not now. Not when I was the one in trouble. I gulped hard. "Sierra, let's go back to your house," I whispered.

"Sev, what's wrong?" she asked, picking up Sunfire's reins.

"It's just . . . I'm not supposed to tell about us. And now I have."

"Will you get in trouble?" she asked, concerned. "I'll tell your uncle how I swore myself to silence."

"That won't matter. I'll still be in trouble. With the Ministry." I quickly remounted Phantom. The nyx, sensing my distress, turned and nuzzled my leg.

"The who?"

"The governing body of the wizarding world. Like your Parliament."

She gasped. "You mean . . . they'd like _arrest_ you? But you're just a kid! You were helping a hurt animal! How stupid can they be?"

"They don't care. It's the law," I said miserably. "My dad got in trouble too, for defending himself and his cousin from some wicked things. They were going to snap his wand, only the Headmaster prevented it."

"Won't your uncle speak for you?" she asked as we began to walk back.

"I don't know." I said miserably. I would hope so, but what if he was so angry he let them snap my wand? What if he told me to go home, that I wasn't good enough to be his apprentice anymore? What would my parents say? I knew Jamie would be a prat and make fun of me, goody-two-shoes Sev, who never got in trouble, was now in the biggest trouble of all. I was so dead. I thought about hiding somewhere, but knew there was no place to go where they wouldn't find me.

"I'm sorry," Sierra said quietly.

"Not your fault," I sighed. "I should have known better."

"But you were doing something good," she argued. "And I'll never tell. Never."

"It might not matter to them."

"Then they're a bunch of idiots!" she said hotly. "And they can go and scratch their ass!"

I couldn't help it. I laughed. In spite of it all, I laughed hysterically, just imagining Sierra telling off one of those high mucky Ministry officials. She would, too. It felt good, to laugh like that. Sierra laughed too, and I felt a little better, even knowing the trouble I was in. I wondered if I would be called to court, like my dad was. Or would they tell Uncle Sev, and let him handle it?

Neither option was good. At all.

I was one dead apprentice, anyway you looked at it.

We made our way back to Sierra's farm quietly, not saying anything for a long time. I bid Sierra goodbye at the gate, and she called to me, "Good luck, Sev! If you need me, you know where I am."

I waved to her before starting home. I was amazed that no Ministry official had come to take me away yet. What was taking so long? I rode Phantom as slowly as I could down the road and into the yard of the Ivy Manse. I lingered over taking off Phantom's tack and putting her in her stall, rubbing her down, and giving her some feed. Finally, I realized I could put off the reckoning no longer, and I headed into the house.

As soon as my foot cleared the threshold, and I stood in the foyer, debating on whether to go to my room or not, I heard Uncle Severus say, "Albus Severus, come in here. We need to have a talk. _Now._" That last word was laced with fury, and I froze, my heart beating like a rabbit's. Finally, I made myself move towards the den, which was where the voice was coming from.

I saw Uncle Severus sitting in a chair, looking like a thundercloud. Next to him was a tall man in a silver robe who looked very official. I froze, not daring to move. This was it. I was going to be arrested, put in Azkaban, or forbidden to learn magic. Merlin, I was so very dead!

"Sit down," Uncle Severus ordered and I found myself obeying automatically. Unless they were insane, _nobody_ hearing his tone of voice would have dared disobey. I sat on the edge of the sofa and waited for them to decide my fate, hiding my trembling knees with my hands. I was still my father's son, after all, and I'd never let a stranger see how scared I was.

**A/N: My first chapter of the new year! Hope you like it! Please review!**


	7. Rule of Thumb

**6**

**Rule of Thumb**

I gulped and stared down at the carpet between my feet, not knowing whether to meet the Ministry official's eyes or not. Or my uncle's. I couldn't believe they'd found out so fast what I'd done. And why, oh _why_, hadn't they contacted _me_ first instead of Severus? Mydad told me once that first time he'd done illegal magic outside of school, Fudge had talked to _him_ about it, not his relatives. Then again, he _had_ run away from home and his relatives were Muggles. They'd never understand and they'd been horrid to him anyhow. It wasn't the same with me. Except in my rush to help, I'd broken the law. Big time.

"Ahem! Mr. Albus Severus Potter, correct?" asked the official, straightening his silver robe with a brief flick.

"Yes, sir."

"My name is Marcus Thurgood, I work for the Department of Underage Magic. It is my job to find those who disregard our most prevalent law and inform them of the consequences. It is my belief that your father was also guilty of violating this law?"

"Uh, yes, but . . ." I trailed off, I didn't know what to say. Did I have the right to defend my dad? Or was I just supposed to shut up and take it?

Fortunately, Uncle Severus interrupted. "His father, if you'll recall, was exonerated by the Minister himself the first time he did underage magic outside of school. It was a case of accidental magic and teenage hormones, as well as a very rude and pushy woman who insulted his mother."

Marcus seemed taken aback. "But surely, Master Snape, you don't condone that sort of behavior?" He sounded shocked. Everyone knew what a disciplinarian my godfather was. Me especially. Merlin, but I was dead. From him _and_ my dad. I had no doubt that as soon as this official was gone, my uncle would be Flooing my father and giving him the bad news.

"Condone, Mr. Thurgood? No. But I do understand the motivation." He turned to me. "Let us see, apprentice, what your motivation was for doing unsolicited magic in front of a Muggle girl."

"We don't know for sure if she's a Muggle," I blurted.

"You don't?" Marcus sounded surprised.

"We suspect her of having magic, but she's adopted and raised by Muggles, and hasn't been sent a Hogwarts letter," Severus put in.

"Hmm. We'll have to look into that. Can't have untrained magical children running around." Marcus mused.

"But that's not the issue now," my uncle cut back to me. "Albus Severus, _why_ did you perform magic in front of her? You know better. I know you do." He sounded stern and a trifle . . . exasperated, if truth be told.

It gave me hope. A little. Maybe I'd survive after all. I cleared my throat. "I was trying to save her horse . . ."

I told them all of it, leaving nothing out. What I'd done had been to help save a life. Or at least make it better. I'd done it without thinking, though it wasn't an excuse, merely a fact. Once I'd finished speaking, I waited in tense silence for my sentence.

Mr. Thurgood looked rather perplexed, as if he didn't know quite how to handle a kid who did magic to save a creature and not just for the hell of it or because someone else had dared him to. Finally, he said, "Mr. Potter, it appears to me that though you broke the letter of the law, you adhered to the spirit of it. In other words, you didn't deliberately intend to reveal us when you healed the horse in question. You actually, if truth be told, helped us by presenting magic in a good light. However, the law must be upheld, good intentions or not. Do you know why we have this law, Mr. Potter?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Uh, it's so Muggles don't know we exist. Because centuries ago they persecuted us for being evil and killed us. So this is to prevent that and make sure our worlds stay separate."

"Yes, that's true. But it's also to protect young wizards from people who seek to take advantage of them," the official stated. "Not that the young lady—Sierra—is it? would do that, but an adult could. I shall speak with her, determine if she bears magic. If not, I shall Obliviate her. As for you, Mr. Potter, due to the circumstances, this being your first offense and all, I'm inclined to be a bit lenient. So . . . I will not be making an official record of this. I will note it down in your file . . . and if something like this happens again . . ." He gave me a hard look. "We will press charges and have a hearing. But knowing the reputation of Master Snape here, I will leave it to him to punish you for your lack of forethought and leave it at that."

I felt blown away. No charges? I wasn't going to Azkaban? Whoo-hoo! What luck! "Thank you, sir. I won't do it again." I felt very relieved. Until I remembered the last part of his sentence. In that moment I thought it might be better to have a cell in Azkaban than face Uncle Severus.

"I thank you for your leniency," Severus interjected. "I shall see to it that he's punished properly for his misbehavior, Mr. Thurgood."

"Yes, I'm sure you will," said the official, and I swear he shot me a sympathetic look before getting up and leaving.

I swallowed hard, now it was just me and Uncle Severus and I knew from my father's stories just how hard he was on rulebreakers.

"Sev, look at me," he ordered.

At the sound of my preferred name, I slowly slid my eyes up. His face was stiff, stern but not killing mad, like I expected. It sort of reminded me of my dad, when he had to punish us for something that he really wasn't enthused about. More disappointed than mad. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"You've made that clear to the official. However, as Mr. Thurgood noted, good intentions shan't save you from a well-deserved punishment."

"Are—are you gonna tell my dad?" I asked with a quaver in my voice.

He immediately shook his head. "No. I see no reason for him to be involved, this is a matter between master and apprentice, mostly. I have handled such before, you needn't think you're the _only_ boy to ever use magic inappropriately. Back when I was a professor, I caught many boys who thought rules applied to everyone but them."

I nodded. I'm sure that was true. "But I'm not like that, sir," I reminded him.

"No. Generally you think before you act," he agreed. "Except in this case. Where was your head, boy?" he asked gruffly.

I flushed. "Not where my heart was, Uncle Severus," I said honestly. "I just wanted to spare the poor horse a lot of pain, and Sierra too. She was scared and upset."

"It seems you've inherited your father's "saving people" complex," my master sighed. "I should have expected that, what with you recuing the mare and all."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's an inconvenient thing," my mentor growled. "Especially when it involves underage magic and strange Ministry officials knocking on your door. I was in the middle of brewing when he rang the bell."

"I'm sorry. Is the potion ruined?" Merlin, another thing to be held to account for!

"No. I put it under stasis," Severus replied. He eyed me up and down, making me feel like a mouse cornered by a hungry cat. "So . . . since you weren't deliberately trying to sabotage our world and magic in general, I won't give you a spanking. This time. Next time . . . may Merlin help you," he said, and I saw by the expression in his black eyes that he was deadly serious.

"I won't do it again, sir. I promise." I stressed.

"For both our sakes, you had better remember that," he warned.

I cocked my head at him. "Why both?"

"Because what you do reflects on me as a master," he said. "And also because, despite what rumors say, I do not enjoy inflicting pain upon children. That said, however, I won't hesitate next time."

I knew he wasn't kidding. Severus Snape never did. And I did feel bad about breaking the rules. As well as being caught. It was nice to know that my ultra strict master did have a heart, and despite what he'd been and done, he cared about me. I nodded. "I understand, sir."

"You will be scrubbing my lab every day for two weeks. The floor, the workstations, everything. And also my cauldrons and beakers. Until I can see my face in them."

"Yes, sir," I said, knowing full well that was not an easy punishment. It was mindless, boring, and got you hot and sticky into the bargain. It was also his standard, so I knew there'd be more.

"If I could forbid you to ride that mare of yours, I would. But I know her progress hinges on you getting on her back, so I shall let it go. However, you will do all her upkeep without magic and dust, sweep, and mop the floors of the manor also. You will also help gather my herbs from the garden and harvest the mandrakes in the greenhouse."

This was getting worse and worse, I thought, though he had let me ride my mare, so that was one good thing. The rest—sucked. But I knew better than to protest. Doing that would get me twice the punishment. And I sure as hell didn't want that.

So I kept my mouth shut and didn't say anything.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

Later on, I leaned on Phantom's whithers as I groomed her. "I really messed up, girl," I said conversationally. It had become a practice of mine to talk to my horse and now was no exception. "I wonder if that Ministry guy went to see Sierra yet? And if I was right when I said I thought she had magic?"

Phantom snorted and nuzzled me. I scratched between her horns, which I could still see.

"It's too bad you can't talk, girl. I'd bet you'd have some stories to tell, huh?"

It took me about an hour to groom, feed, and muck out the stall. Lucky for me, the stall was never very dirty. It seemed that Phantom did her business mostly outside and not inside which made for an easy clean up. Specially on this day, when I was reduced to doing chores without magic.

I spent five more minutes with my horse before going in to eat some of Uncle Severus' excellent beef stew and bread with butter. Being in trouble hadn't blunted my appetite any, and I ate two bowls and had two pieces of bread besides.

Then I washed and cleared the plates and lightly mopped the kitchen floor.

"You can begin on my lab tomorrow," Severus told me, then went into the den to read the evening edition of the paper.

I got a book from the library on magical equines and read it sitting on the chaise across from Uncle Severus, close to the fire crackling merrily in the grate.

I must have dozed off because next thing I knew was Uncle Severus tucking me into bed and whispering, "Go to sleep, Sev. It's only me."

I obeyed, smiling a little. I knew by that gesture alone that I was forgiven for being so stupid. And I was glad. Uncle Severus' approval meant a lot to me.

The next morning I was up early and writing this down in my journal. Soon I would have to do chores in the lab, and I wasn't looking forward to them, but then it wasn't supposed to be pleasant. A good rule of thumb, I wrote carefully, was to never get in real trouble with your Potions Master. Especially when said master was Severus Snape. It was one rule I wouldn't forget in a hurry.

**A/N: Here's a new chapter for you! Hope you like what I did with Severus and young Sev and if not, oh well. I have also finished my story Stormcaller, if you haven't read it yet. Thanks all!**


	8. Strangers

**8**

**Strangers**

"Did he make you clean _everything_ by hand?" Sierra inquired, helping me fork some oats to some of the horses in her barn. Normally that chore was regulated by a stablehand, but one had called out sick and I'd volunteered to help out Sierra before my riding lesson. It also gave me a chance to see if the Ministry official, Mr. Thurgood, had come by and questioned her.

"Pretty much. He was really ticked off at me," I admitted, putting the scoop back in the feed bin. "Did a man named Thurgood come here and talk with you."

Sierra leaned on the door of a stall and nodded slowly, her eyes grave. "He said . . . a lot of things. Things I'd suspected a long time ago but I never . . . wanted to think about."

I lowered my voice and glanced around. We were alone except for the horses. "Like magic?"

"Like that. He said . . . I had some, but nothing like what he was used to. I'm confused, Sev. Are there different kinds? Of magic, I mean?"

"Uh . . . I don't know. I'm only an apprentice myself. You'd do better to ask Uncle Severus."

Her eyebrow went up. "Your godfather's one of you too?"

"A wizard? Yeah. One of the strongest there is. He used to be Headmaster of Hogwarts. And a spy. He saved my dad's life about a zillion times too. If anyone would know about different kinds of magic, he would."

"Thurgood said we were born with it, but sometimes I wonder . . . since I'm adopted, did I get it from my birth parents?" Sierra asked quietly. "Was one of them like you . . . me? I've always known something was . . . different about me, since I was so good with horses, but I never guessed I was _that_ different. That I had . . . magic."

She said the word half in awe and half with a kind of disgust. I paused, then said, "Does it bother you then? That I'm a wizard? Or that you have magic?"

She sighed. "It's not that easy to answer. You having magic, well, it's a shock, but I can accept that. It's me I have problems with. I never thought of myself as special or anything, even though my dad brags about my skill with horses sometimes. I could just . . . know what a horse was feeling, andthat was that. It was just something I did, like my having green eyes. All I ever wanted was to be a horse breeder. Just plain old Sierra. And now here comes this guy in a silver robe telling me I'm a witch and I ought to be in some private school. I don't want to be anywhere but here! With my family. I just want to be ordinary Sierra again. But how can I be?"

She looked so upset that I felt sorry for her. In a way, it was my fault her life was in such upheaval. "Sierra, let's go and ride. You can ask me whatever you want about magic as we go along."

"All right," she agreed. "Riding always makes me feel better. And thanks for healing Sorrel. I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

"You didn't. I did that myself." I assured her before going outside and mounting Phantom.

Sierra rode a chestnut with three white socks and a blaze called Ruby. She was silent as we made our way out of the paddock and onto one of the trails that led up into the small woods. She rode with the same careless ease she always did, but her eyes looked huge and scared in her pointed face.

We rode out on the trail for a bit, until we reached a halfway point through the woods and Sierra halted. "Why are we stopping?" I asked. Usually we rode to the end of the trail, which went right through the woods and then headed back.

"I just need . . . space." She ran her hands through her hair. "You're lucky, Sev."

"How's that?"

"Because your parents already are in this world. They already know about magic because they're magic themselves. But me? My parents adopted me, and even though Dad accepts my being fantastic with horses, it's not the same. That silver robed guy told me I could tell them about my . . . magic . . . but how do I _do_ that? In the middle of dinner one night should I just stand up and say, "By the way Mum and Dad, I just found out I'm a witch. Like with a broomstick and all, only I don't melt when you throw water at me? That I'm like some junior Jedi and can use the Force? Like that? They'll lock me up and throw away the key." She stare down at her hands like they were foreign objects. "There have to have been other people like me . . . once. Did _they_ tell their parents or did they keep it a secret? Is that even an option?"

"Umm . . . well . . . my aunt Hermione's a Muggleborn and her parents know about us. Maybe you could write and ask her. Or I could." I offered. I didn't know what else to say. How could I understand what she felt? I'd been aware of magic and used it all my life. But to Sierra . . . it was like being in a foreign country . . . except she was home.

"That's nice, but . . . I don't know . . ." she twisted the reins in her hands nervously.

Suddenly, Phantom tossed her head and neighed. My nyx was usually quiet, so this was not a polite horse greeting. It was a warning. But I didn't know it at the time. Before I could say or d anything, or Sierra either, we were surrounded by people in dark green cloaks, boots and tunics and trousers. Holding bows, arrows, and swords. I kid you not.

Sierra stared at them. "Who are you? And what's with the outfits? You shooting a movie? Like Robin Hood again? Or is this a new set for a remake of _Lord of the Rings?_"

A tall man, his head was nearly level with my own on Phantom, cleared his throat. "Sierra Winters? We have come to take you back to the Courts with us."

"Excuse me? I'm not going anywhere with you," Sierra cried, nudging her horse back. "Number one, I don't go places with strangers, even if you do look like Legolas, and number two what are you doing trespassing on my father's land like this. It's private property!"

One of the men, he was almost as tall as the one who had spoken, grabbed Sierra's horse's bridle and held it fast. "Halt, changeling! It's not your choice to where you will go, that's up to Lord Oberon."

It was then I noticed that he had slanted eyes the color of indigo and the tips of his ears were pointed.

Now either I was crazy or we were being waylaid by beings out of Faerie. High Court fae, to be exact. And they weren't fooling around. I got a sick feeling in my gut. I needed Uncle Severus. Before they did something horrible—like kidnap Sierra. Or me.

"Not just the girl. Get the nyx too," ordered Oberon sharply.

"No! Leave Phantom alone!" I shouted. "She's mine. My familiar!" I would not allow them to take my mare. I reached beneath my jacket, feeling for the amulet Uncle Severus had given me to wear as soon as he had finished enchanting it. It was something that I could use to call him with if I needed to. And Merlin, I needed him now! Right now!

My hand grasped the amulet and I clutched it tight. _Uncle Severus, help! I'm here! And so are they!_ I shut my eyes and tried to send him a picture of where I was and the sudden appearance of these strange fae who wanted to take my nyx and my friend away. I could only hope he heard me and could get here in time.

But just in case he couldn't, I drew my wand. It would seem that fate had placed me again in circumstances much like my father's before me.


	9. Changeling

**9**

**Changeling**

I nudged Phantom with my right foot, shoving slightly in front of Sierra, my wand held before me. The last thing I wanted was a spell battle, but I was prepared to defend myself and my friend, even if it meant pissing off some high-ranking fae. "Back off!" I snapped. "If you start anything, I'll finish it . . . and you!" I didn't know a lot of combat spells, only a few, but I could act intimidating, and I really only had to hold them off till Uncle Severus came. I prayed for him to hurry. And that I wouldn't get a sword through the heart . . . or a lightning bolt.

"Human, we have no quarrel with you," the blond fae lord Oberon said, eyeing me up and down in disapproval. "All we want is our property back."

"I'm _not_ anybody's _property,_" Sierra shot back angrily, backing up her mare. "Last I checked slavery ended here back in the 1700's. I belong to myself."

The fae lord stiffened, as if shocked she would speak to him that way. "Girl, you know not to whom you address. I am Lord Oberon, Lord of Spring, King of the Seelie Court, of the House of A'therion. I am also, much as it pains me to admit it, your blood relative."

Sierra stared at him, as did I. "Who—who are you? My . . . father?" she stammered slightly.

He looked a little outraged. "Indeed not! Had I sired you, I would have never left you in the mortal realm. I am your maternal uncle, your mother's brother. And now I have come to take you home, where you belong. Do not fight me, girl."

"My _name_ is Sierra, not _girl_. And my home is here, with my parents. I don't care if you _are_ my real uncle, I'm not going anywhere with you just because you say so." Sierra's mouth firmed into a stubborn line.

"Yeah, and if you try to take her—or Phantom—you'll deal with _me_," I threatened, trying to sound bolder than I felt. It was hard. I had plenty of courage, but also common sense, and the odds were not in my favor. Then again, I was a Potter, and they hardly ever were.

"Boy, you don't want to anger me," said Oberon, somewhat snottily. "Or else you might end up hurt. The girl is my family, and the nyx was stolen from me by my dark kin."

"_I _found her when she was hurt and nursed her back to health," I told him. "If not for me, she would have died. She's my familiar."

Oberon looked like he had swallowed a lemon when I said that. "Blessed Gaia! I do _not_ need this."

"You're right. And if you're smart, you'll back away from that boy and his mare," a familiar voice said, soft with menace. "If you hurt him, you'll answer to _me._"

I nearly wept for joy. "Uncle Sev!" I called, nearly turning around. At the last minute I recalled one of the rules he'd taught me—never take your eyes off your opponent—and kept my focus. But a wave of relief swept over me.

Oberon didn't seem to share the same concern for me, and turned about, his hand on his sword hilt. "Who in blazes are you, mortal?"

Uncle Severus had his wand out, and his black eyes were forbidding as black ice. "My name is Professor Severus Snape and you are threatening my apprentice and godson, as well as his friend. If you value your life, you will back away and leave them be."

"You tread on dangerous ground, wizard," Oberon spat, looking as if he was going to attack Uncle Severus.

I almost wished he would. Uncle Sev would mop the floor with him, I was sure of it.

"As do you," Uncle Severus said coldly.

Oberon drew his sword.

Suddenly, Phantom nickered and there came the sound of hooves and a rider on a nyx burst out of the trees. Only this nyx was visible to the naked eye, and looked quite similar to mine. On its back was a tall woman, with blond hair bound up in a braid, wearing similar clothing to that of the male fae, carrying a bow, and her ears were pointed. Another fae. The rider pulled to a halt just before us.

"Oberon, you fool! Stop!" she cried.

"Titania! How did you come here? You were supposed to be hunting."

The fae lady glared at him. "Put up your sword before you start a war between us and the mortals. I asked where you had gone when I found you had left your castle and Dipper told me you had come here, to the mortal realm."

"Meddlesome flower fairy!" Oberon muttered. He sheathed his sword. "I've come to claim what is ours—my nyx and your daughter, sister mine."

At his words, both Titania and Sierra paled. The fae woman turned and stared at her child, her large green eyes wide with recognition and shock. "So . . . this is the baby I gave up so long ago," she whispered. "I knew you would be well taken care of, as this couple's baby was born dead. It was hard, but better here and wanted than a known bastard in the Summer Court."

"It's true then? I'm a—a changeling?" Sierra cried, looking as if she'd been slammed upside the head with a club.

"You're the daughter of a Queen of the Summer fae and her mortal lover, switched at birth," interjected Oberon. "You're also the only heir we have."

"He was more than my lover, Oberon. He was my husband, in the old way," Titania exclaimed.

"Wait a moment. Are you saying Sierra is . . . a half-blood?" Severus exclaimed.

"If you mean by half-blood, half mortal, then yes," Titania answered. "Her father was a knight. His name was Richard. I took him out of time into Faerie with me and married him. But certain _people_—" here she shot a look at her brother. "—did not consider our marriage legal."

"What . . . happened to him?" Sierra asked.

"He died, child. Killed by my Unseelie kin, our dark cousins of Winter. I was close to my time and the shock caused me to deliver early. Even so, you were born healthy."

"Then why . . . did you give me up?" asked Sierra, sounding lost.

I felt bad for her. This couldn't be easy, finding your birth mother and listening to her tell you she'd given you away.

"I did not want to, but . . . I was ill following the birth and my brother convinced me it was for the best . . . for you were a half-blood, and therefore unable to inherit my throne, according to fae law." Titania admitted, her green eyes regretful.

"And we already had an heir—my son, who was born a week afterwards," Oberon said arrogantly. "Only my wife passed the Veil when he was born."

"But . . . if that's true . . . then why do you want me?"

"Yes, why is she so important to you, prince?" demanded my godfather, moving so he stood next to us. His wand was still out.

"Because his son is dead and he is under a curse of infertility," interrupted Titania.

Oberon spun on her, his face red. "How dare you tell them that, sister?"

"It's the truth!" Titania snapped. "And _I_ told you not to involve my daughter in your schemes, Oberon! As you said before—you don't want a half-blood ruling Summer!"

"She is all we have!" he cried angrily. He made a move towards Sierra, as if to pull her from her horse.

Sierra shrank backwards and Uncle Severus blocked his way. "Over my dead body, will you touch these children."

"That can be arranged, mortal!" spat the fae king.

"No!" I howled. "You hurt my godfather and I'll kill you!"

"Sev, relax!" ordered Uncle Severus, at the same time Titania shoved her nyx in front of Sierra's mare and cried, "Leave them alone, Oberon! I placed my child with mortals because they would care for her better than I could. She could grow up safe and loved, far from the machinations of you and those like you. I will not have you make her into a pawn. Sierra stays here, where I put her."

"You don't know what you're saying," Oberon began. "She is the only child of our blood remaining . . . unless you wed again and bear another . . ."

Titania's jaw tightened. "I am not a beast of burden, brother, or a brood mare to breed as you do a nyx. I shall wed when and if I choose, and if not, then we shall remain without an heir until I deem it right. You shall not yank the girl away from her family and all she has known to satisfy your need for an heir."

"She's _your_ heir too!" Oberon lashed back.

"Don't let them take me," pleaded Sierra softly to my godfather. She looked uncertain and scared. As scared as I was.

"I won't." He reassured her.

"Don't let them take Phantom either, Uncle Sev!" I cried.

"Your nyx? Why would he want the mare?"

"He says it belongs to him, but Phantom is _mine_. My familiar." I gripped the reins tightly and Phantom danced beneath me.

"You cannot take the mare from my apprentice," Uncle Severus stated, breaking into the quarrel between brother and sister. "They are bonded. The nyx has chosen."

Oberon swung back on him, his face a mask of anger. "That nyx is of the finest bloodlines in my stable. I have a right to her."

"Not anymore, Oberon. You know when a nyx bonds, it's for life. Like Aurora and me," Titania stated.

Oberon said something in the faerie language that sounded like a swear word. Then he growled, "All right! Keep her, mortal! As for the girl—"

"The girl stays with her mortal family," Titania interjected. "As I intended. Or else you will fight me, brother, and I doubt you want to do that."

Oberon looked like he wanted to skewer Titania. "You're a fool! We need an heir."

"Find another relative," Uncle Severus snapped.

"This is none of your affair, mortal!" Oberon warned.

"I'm making it my affair," Severus hissed. "She is a magical child, and therefore under my protection. And kidnapping, for whatever reason, is considered a crime here."

For a moment, they looked as if they were going to spring at each other.

I hugged Phantom's neck and prayed for Uncle Sev to knock the arrogant shite on his ass.

Until Titania laughed. "Oh, do stand down, Oberon! Try not to act like more of an idiot than you already do. We don't want a war with the mortals, which you would surely get if you tried to take my daughter against her will. This wizard will fight to the death to defend her and if you kill him, it will be an act of war. Or if he kills you. Now, run along back to your kingdom and work on canceling that curse instead of bothering these mortals. I told you to leave the girl out of it, and I meant it." She gave him a look that brooked no argument.

I was starting to like her.

Oberon looked like he wanted to spit daggers. He clenched his fists and snarled, "You try my patience, sister. All of this could have been avoided if you had wed when I bid you."

Titania snorted. "As I said, I am not a brood mare, to do and go where you bid me, but a queen in my own right. And I do as I please. Now leave them be . . . or face me." Her voice was low with a threat that made me shiver. I sensed she would be a dangerous opponent.

So did Oberon, for he snarled again, then said something to his escorts, and they all turned and stalked back through the trees, leaving us and Titania alone.

The fae queen turned and said softly, "Forgive my brother his trespasses, he is often hotheaded and hasty. I would not have permitted him to take you . . . Sierra. You are no longer of the fae, but a changeling half-mortal child and your place is here."

"Then you don't . . . want me back?" Sierra asked, sounding sort of confused.

"If it was your wish, daughter, then yes. But clearly you want to stay here, where you were raised. And that is what is best." Titania said softly. "I never expected to see you again, child. But I am glad I have. You have grown up fair and strong, as I had hoped." She smiled at Sierra. "And have a wealth of friends, it seems." She looked at Severus and me. "I thank you both for looking after my daughter. The blessings of Summer be upon you." She blew at her cupped hand and some sparkling dust settled over all of us.

Phantom tossed her head and snorted as some of the dust touched her. I stroked her.

Titania looked at me and my nyx and smirked. "You have a rare prize there, boy. Oberon breeds only the best. Look after her well."

"I will, Your Majesty," I replied respectfully.

"And now, I too, must be going." Titania said regretfully. She pulled a long silver chain over her head, with a small silver ball with some runes etched on it. "This is an amulet of protection, Sierra. Wear it and it shall protect you from any who wield dark magic. It is the least I can give you."

Sierra took the amulet and held it for a moment. Then she put it on. Suddenly it glowed blue. "Does it always do that?"

"Do what?" Titania asked. Then she saw what the amulet was doing. "No, only when there's danger about."

As if on cue, three riders appeared, they were dressed in silver and riding large wolf-like beasts. "Ah! Look, we've found the beast!" cried one, pointing at Phantom.

My nyx reared and screamed in fright when she saw them and I clutched her hard, almost falling off her back.

Then Titania drew her bow and cried, "Go back, cousins! These are under my protection."

One of the riders, a pale fellow with silver hair, laughed. "Then we'll take you out too, princess! With pleasure!" And they advanced on us.

"Sev, get behind me," ordered my master, and prepared to do battle.


	10. What is Right

**10**

**What is Right**

As I slowly backed Phantom away, I saw Uncle Severus take up a defensive stance before me, along with the fae Queen of Summer. Phantom jigged nervously beneath me and I saw Sierra trying to also back up her mare, Ruby, and get out of the fray. I knew there was going to be trouble in a moment and despite my newfound courage, knew I was ill prepared to handle anything Unseelie. I gripped my reins hard and urged Phantom back.

An arrow flew from Titania's bow and embedded itself into the throat of one of the Unseelie, who had drawn his own bow, a smaller crossbow. But he never fired off a shot before Titania finished him. As I saw him fall, I got a strange sense of unreality. I had never been in combat, never seen a man killed, and so when he fell to the ground—dead—it was like my mind couldn't cope with it. Oh, I knew on some level that he was gone, but right then, I just thought _so he's lying on the ground,_ and that was as far as I got.

The coppery scent of blood made Phantom wild and she reared up.

Suddenly I had more important things to worry about and I clutched her neck with my hands and clung to her sides with my feet desperately. The last thing I need now was to fall off.

"Phantom! Whoa, girl! Easy!" I talked to her frantically, she was wild-eyed and froth flew from her mouth in agitation.

"Sev! Hang on!" Sierra yelled, and made Ruby get over next to me so she could reach Phantom's bridle strap.

No sooner had she grasped it, then Phantom phased out, taking us with her.

That's a nyx's primary power, to blink from one place to the next, and Phantom, sensing danger, did that. Luckily, she only phased away a few feet, maybe that's all she could do with passengers. We reappeared about seven yards to the south, well out of the line of fire and yet close enough to see the battle's progress.

"What happened?" Sierra cried as Phantom settled down.

"She blinked us away," I explained, telling her what Phantom was and what powers she had, while settling myself in the saddle and keeping an eye on Uncle Severus and Titania.

After shooting the Unseelie off his dire wolf, Titania drew her sword, because they were coming in close and there was no room for an arrow. The dead Unseelie's wolf lunged at her, all blackness and size, and I thought she would go down beneath it, but she shifted and thrust her long sword through its chest as it came.

It howled once before falling forward and almost pinning the fae queen to the ground.

Beside me, Sierra was biting her lip and muttering what I think was a prayer. I didn't blame her. Now, if ever, we needed some divine intervention.

The other two fae attacked Uncle Severus, who brought his wand up and a blue light sprang from it. The light was a shield, which deflected the attacks of both dire wolves and Unseelie and gave him time to set up an attack of his own. My dad had told me Severus was the best at Defense he'd ever known, but I hadn't realized just how good my godfather was until then.

In about the space of a few seconds, he had one Unseelie and its wolf companion on the ground, bleeding all over from what looked like sword cuts. _Without_ a sword. I gasped. So did Sierra. "Sectumsempra!" I cried, half to myself.

"What?" Sierra stared at me like I'd gone round the bend.

"That spell he used. He invented it. It's called Sectumsempra, a combat spell."

By then, Titania had shoved the dying wolf off her and climbed to her feet. She jumped the last Unseelie and knocked him off his beast. As they rolled on the ground, Uncle Severus took on the dire wolf.

"No!" I yelled as I saw the huge beast bite down on his arm.

He went pale and I knew the bloody thing had bitten him. I was going to try and help, don't ask me _what_ I was thinking—I wasn't—until Sierra grabbed my reins and shouted, "You crazy! You can't go there, you'll be killed, you stupid idiot!"

_That_ brought me back to my senses. Just in time to see Uncle Severus cast something else that engulfed the wolf's head in flames.

The beast collapsed to the ground, dying.

Uncle Severus drew away, clutching his arm.

Before I could move, I saw the flash of a weapon, and then Titania was standing triumphantly over the body of the last Unseelie warrior. Her tunic front was covered in blood, but she seemed unharmed.

The entire confrontation had taken about eight minutes.

"Uncle Sev! Are you all right?" I cried as I rode down the hill towards them.

My godfather looked up from tearing off a strip of his robe and binding his arm. "I'll be fine, Sev. Once I get this healed." He grimaced.

"Be sure to clean it well," Titania advised. "Dire wolves have filthy mouths, it can fester." She reached into a pouch at her waist and withdrew a small bottle. "Here. Use this, it's a healing cordial. My thanks for fighting beside me."

As Uncle Severus took the bottle, he gave her a weary smile. "It's been a long time since I fought creatures like that, but I still remember how, thank Merlin! Are you hurt, my lady?"

"Just a few scratches and bruises," Titania shrugged. Then she looked up at me and her daughter. "I see you had sense enough to leave and not make targets of yourselves."

"That was Phantom," I said. "She took us away when you started to fight." I patted my nyx on the shoulder.

"She is wise for an animal," Titania nodded. "Treat her well." She looked over at Sierra. "I must bid you farewell now, child. If the Fates are kind, you shall not see your uncle or these riffraff again, I shall make sure of it. And you may live out your life in peace. Farewell, all!" She saluted us and then mounted her horse, who had run a few yards away, but came at her whistle.

Then she glowed a brilliant green before vanishing.

Now there was only me, Sierra, and Uncle Severus left.

I dismounted and ran over to my godfather, who caught me in a crushing embrace, pulling me to him with one arm.

"Sev, are you all right?" he was asking, but I could hardly respond with my face pressed up against his robes.

So I nodded. Then I gripped him hard, shivering as the brush with death crashed over me. I could have died. So could Sierra. But only then did I realize it. I pressed my face into his chest and cried a little out of fear and exhaustion.

He held me a little longer, then I drew away, not wanting to seem like a coward.

No sooner had I done so then Uncle Severus went over to Sierra, who was standing there with her mare's reins in her hand, and said, "You've had a rough time of it, haven't you? So many revelations in one day. Shall I take you home?"

"Yes, please," she whispered, then she hugged him too.

To my surprise, Uncle Severus held her as he'd done me, gently patting her back.

I turned away, a little embarrassed, and my eyes encountered the dead form of the dire wolves and the Unseelie. I felt my stomach twist and I could hardly keep from throwing up. The stench of blood and death was everywhere. How could we keep people from seeing what had gone on here? It was nauseating.

I covered my hand with my mouth and whipped my head back around to see Uncle Severus gently releasing Sierra and coming towards me.

"If you're going to be sick, Sev, do it over there," he said matter-of-factly. "I need to clean up this mess before someone sees and calls the police." He waved a hand towards the bushes.

I staggered over to them and lost everything in my stomach. I felt a little dizzy and I cursed myself for a pansy arse. But when I looked up, I saw Sierra holding out a small blue handkerchief.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"I'd be doing it too, only there's nothing in me to come up," she said.

I took the handkerchief and wiped my face.

By then Uncle Severus had done something with the bodies, I didn't see what, but they were no longer there and the blood on the ground had been camouflaged by dirt and leaves so no one would ever think anything had happened here.

Uncle Severus looked up as we approached. "I think we should take Sierra home, Sev. Have you spoken to your parents about the magic yet?"

"No, sir. I . . . I don't know how," Sierra admitted. "And now . . . what should I tell them about . . . what I am? I . . . I can hardly believe it." She looked at her hands as if they belonged to someone else.

"You need to make up your mind whether or not to tell them about your heritage," Uncle Severus said softly. "I would suggest telling them about your magic, at the very least. They ought to know about it. If you'd like, I could come over and explain about it. I've done it before with students."

"Oh, that would be great!" Sierra cried. "Then at least . . . they couldn't say I was crazy."

Uncle Severus' mouth quirked up in a half-smile. "They could have us both committed, but I think not. How about a day or so from now? You can invite us over for dinner and I shall break it to them then."

"All right. But . . . my magic isn't like yours," Sierra said. "Can I still be taught?"

"Of course. Your magic may be different in some ways, like casting spells wandlessly, but all apprentices need a master to learn control. I can give you lessons the same as I do my godson, if you prefer." Uncle Severus offered.

Sierra looked at me. "Would you mind if I came and learned with you?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. I'd like that." I enjoyed Sierra's company and thought it would make my lessons more interesting.

"Good, because you need some competition to keep you sharp," was all my godfather said. "But we can discuss that more later."

I mounted Phantom and Uncle Severus climbed on behind me. Together, we made our way back to the farm, Sierra leading the way.

After seeing Sierra safely into the house, I turned Phantom about. "Will Sierra be all right, Uncle Severus?"

"In time. When she comes to accept all that she is," my godfather answered. "I'll have to put wards about this place, just in case some others come calling."

"More Unseelie?"

"Perhaps. One never knows."

"You were awesome! Just like Merlin in those stories!" I bragged.

Uncle Severus snorted. "I did what I had to. What was right, no more and no less."

I urged Phantom to a trot and soon we arrived home.

After I had brushed and fed my nyx, I took a hot bath and got into clean clothes. While I was doing that, Uncle Severus put on some soup and tended to his arm. The fae cordial healed the bite in a twinkling, until there was only a faint red mark on his arm where it had been.

We ate our soup and then I collapsed on the couch, I was exhausted from what had gone on that day and needed to sleep.

Uncle Severus woke me for supper, which I ate and then went back to sleep, this time in my own bed.

**Page ~*~*~*~*~Break**

A few days later, the Winters invited us for supper. After the dishes had been cleared—we'd had pot roast, gravy, potatoes, and carrots with onions—Uncle Severus brought up the subject of magic. At first, the Winters were skeptical—wouldn't you be—and didn't really believe us. Until Uncle Severus took out his wand and showed them. Then they were dumbstruck. But when Sierra told them about her own magic, mainly it being a gift with horses, her mother looked at her and said, "I always knew you had a special gift, love. It was very obvious, even when you were a baby. Animals loved you and they came to you. You took your first steps holding onto our sheepdog Jeb's back. And even the barn cats were gentle around you. If that's not magic, then I don't know what is."

Sierra smiled uncertainly. "Then . . . you don't mind? That I'm . . . a witch?"

"It'll take some getting used to, I won't deny it," said her dad. "But well, everyone has something special about them, and we love you, Sierra. It's like your mum said. Magic or no magic, you're still our daughter." He hugged Sierra.

Then he looked at Uncle Severus. "How much do you charge to teach Sierra?"

"Nothing. The fee is cancelled because she agreed to teach Sev how to ride," Uncle Severus stated firmly.

"But that's not enough! A few riding lessons . . ."

"_I_ say it is," Uncle Severus interrupted. "And since I am the master, I set the fees."

"You can come over to dinner anytime," Sierra's mum said. "We'd love to have you. Eating alone in that big house can't be much fun."

"It isn't," I said.

"We would be happy to accept," said my mentor. "I get sick of my own cooking sometimes."

And so it was settled. Uncle Sev gained a new student and Sierra a tutor, and I had my friend, and the best of both worlds. I was a lucky little shrimp, as my brother Jamie would say.

Along about a week later, my dad came by to visit. Well, that wasn't his only reason. But he said, at first, it was to see how we were doing and if I needed anything. Mum had sent me two loaves of fresh bread and Lily some pumpkin spice cookies she had baked herself. They were pretty good, if a little burnt about the edges. But we still ate them. Hey, beggars can't be choosers.

Sierra was over, and she met my dad. She had decided not to tell her adopted parents about seeing her fae relations, she said it would only worry them, and so she kept quiet. "I was always Sierra Winters, and I'm that again, even if I am a changeling, so who cares?" she told me. "It's not like I'm going to run away and join the Summer Court, now am I?"

"I hope not," I said honestly. I'd miss her if she did.

"I belong here," she told me, and I knew somehow she meant it.

Dad was happy to meet her and said it was about time I made a friend. "You were getting so you never lifted your nose out of a book, Sev."

"And there's something wrong with that, Harry?" asked my godfather tartly.

"Not . . . wrong, but . . . I do want him to have some kind of social life, Severus."

"You want him to be famous like you?" Uncle Severus asked, his eyes gleaming.

"What? No! And you know better, Severus Snape!" Dad scolded. "You know what I think of my being famous. I'd not wish it on my worst enemy. But everyone needs a friend."

"Yes, they do," Uncle Severus agreed, smirking. He'd said that just to get Dad going.

And I had two of them now. Phantom and Sierra.

Dad cleared his throat abruptly. "Severus . . . Ginny and I were wondering . . . if you aren't . . . that is if you don't have other plans for Christmas . . . would you like to spend it with us? At my house? It'll just be my family. And we thought . . ."

Uncle Severus considered. "You thought the dungeon bat might like some company?"

"Yes, but . . . we don't think of you like that, Severus. You're Sev's godfather and that makes you my family . . ."

I looked at my master hopefully. "The holidays are really fun at my house, Uncle Severus. Mum bakes and we sing carols and have snowball fights, and Jamie broke a window once because he threw a snow covered rock at me, but . . . we can pick out a tree and stuff . . ." I trailed off, not wanting to sound like I was begging.

He looked at me and Dad thoughtfully. "Do you truly wish for me to come?"

"Yes," Dad answered sincerely, and I nodded.

"Very well. I shall be there a week before Christmas. And leave after Boxing Day."

"You can stay as long as you want," Dad said.

"No. You need to spend time with your children, Harry, so a week and a half is good enough. Besides, I need a few days alone too, before my mouthy apprentice comes back," he pretended to glower at me.

I grinned. I wanted to cheer. My godfather was coming to Godric's Hollow for Christmas. I had feeling it would be a holiday like none other. And I couldn't wait for December.

I turned to Sierra, who'd been quietly sipping her tea all this time. "Want to feed Phantom some treats?"

"Sure," she agreed, and we left the adults to talk while we ran out to the shed to give my nyx some sugar and carrots.

Phantom whickered when I came up to her and put her head into my chest. I scratched inbetween her horns and hugged her to me. There was no other familiar like her, and I couldn't wait for her to meet my mum, Lily, and Jamie.

It was sure to be some holiday. I just hoped it was a good one.

**A/N: Someone asked whether Titania and Oberon were the same fae from my Prince Manor series. The answer is no. They have the same names, because they are common among the mythical lore about the fae, but are separate characters entirely. Hope you all liked this story and I am thinking about doing a holiday sequel.**


End file.
